Doctor Whooves and Assistant - Return to our world
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une fanfiction sur le cross-over entre Doctor Who et My little Poney : Doctor Whooves and assistant. Ou plus précisément un mixe des trois fics avec Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves. Le Docteur et son assistante poney trouvent un moyen de retourner dans l'univers originel du Docteur mais alors que celui-ci ignore toujours ce qui l'a amené à devenir un poney, les paradoxes se succèdent...
1. 0 - Le Tardis en haut de la colline

Le Tardis en-haut de la colline.

_« Droit sur les lèvres… »_

_Ditzy Doo ne savait quoi penser de cette idée. Ou plutôt elle se refusait à admettre qu'elle était bonne._

_« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'embrasser !_

_\- Tu préfères qu'il reste changé en statue pour toujours ?_

_\- Non, souffla la jeune pégase._

_\- Alors l'embrasser est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire ! En plus, tu pourras toujours dire que c'était un gage que je t'avais donné. »_

_Ditzy n'était pas vraiment rassurée mais Carrot Top avait malheureusement raison : c'était bel et bien sa seule chance de ranimer le Docteur. _

_« S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas pour ça, murmura-t-elle à l'intention du poney inconscient. »_

_Elle s'avança alors vers lui à tout petits pas puis approcha ses naseaux de ceux du Seigneur du Temps elle l'embrassa le plus légèrement possible. En réalité, ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'elle lui volait ainsi. Elle avait déjà osé une fois le faire dans le TARDIS, alors que le Docteur dormait. Une entreprise plus lâche encore que celle-ci…_

_Mais ni le Docteur ni Carrot Top n'avaient besoin de savoir ça !_

_Le baiser qu'elle donnait au poney voyageur temporel, Ditzy sentit que celui-ci le lui rendait. Il répondait à son baiser ! Incroyable. Elle n'osait y croire. Dans sa tête, tellement de pensées défilaient plus vite que le TARDIS dans le vortex du temps. En fait non une seule, en boucle : « Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, déclara le Docteur après avoir mis fin à leur baiser et rouvert ses si beaux yeux bleus. »_

_Ditzy Doo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Deux ans après leur rencontre, venait-il vraiment de faire part de ses sentiments ? Elle se sentait rêver… Si c'était un rêve, elle espérait qu'il serait éternel. Tout comme l'amour que venait de lui avouer Whooves. Ditzy se jeta, en s'envolant brièvement, dans les bras du poney seigneur du temps et le fit tomber à la renverse sous son poids…_

_… __Et elle se réveilla._

En sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais quoi ?

Ditzy Doo battit des ailes pour les réveiller et s'envoler au-dessus de son lit. En quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elle était chez elle, à Poneyville, et non pas dans le TARDIS depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu le Docteur ? Cela faisait un mois ou peut-être deux depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser dont elle venait encore une fois de rêver. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en rêver d'ailleurs.

Il lui manquait. Ça devait être pour ça.

« Ditzy, ma chérie ? »

La voix, celle de sa mère, sortit une bonne fois pour toute la jeune pégase de ses rêveries. Whooves n'était pas là. Et Poneyville avait besoin d'elle. Sa mère en tout cas.

« J'arrive, maman ! »

En quelques sauts, Ditzy arriva dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait déjà une fournée de muffins. Ditzy l'aida à les préparer puis elle alla avec sa mère, boulangère, les livrer aux différents clients poneys de la ville.

Arrivée aux maisons les plus éloignées du centre-ville, Ditzy remarqua une envolée d'oiseaux depuis la colline la plus proche. Toujours la même. Celle où elle avait rencontré Whooves. Laissant le panier de muffins devant la porte de la dernière maison qu'elle devait visiter, Ditzy Doo déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le sommet de la colline.

…

Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle y découvrit la cabine bleue de Whooves qui trônait comme un drôle de rocher rectangulaire. Seule elle à Poneyville en connaissait les secrets. Vérifiant d'abord son stock de muffins privé, elle tapa à deux reprises sur la porte en bois avec son sabot droit. Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvrit découvrant à ses yeux l'intérieur immense du vaisseau spatial et temporel qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Whooves était aux commandes, ou plutôt il se débattait avec elles une fois de plus. Deux ans après son arrivée à Equestria, il n'avait toujours pas vraiment réussi à dompter ses sabots de poneys. Ou peut-être devrait-il faire des ajustements à son TARDIS ce qu'il refusait toujours catégoriquement quand elle le lui proposait.

« Oh, miss Hooves ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune poney s'envoler vers lui.

\- Oh Docteur ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Quoi ? Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis parti. D'ailleurs j'ai bien fait de te laisser à Poneyville. Cette planète, Dorme, était d'un ennui. A s'endormir en fait. C'est même la seule chose qu'ils font les poneys là-bas ! Vraiment, c'était reposant, je suis sûr que tu as dû vivre des moments plus excitants ici, sans moi. »

_Dans mes rêves seulement, _songea-t-elle.

« Non, loin de là. Et pourtant ça fait un mois. Un mois, Docteur ! Tu pourrais quand même faire attention au temps. Pour un poney seigneur du temps, tu n'es pas très calé pour cette question.

\- Un mois ? Oh ça va ! J'ai déjà fait pire, voyons ! »

_Pas depuis qu'on est ensembles, Docteur…_

« Bon n'en parlons plus ! Je suis contente de te voir et c'est vrai qu'un mois ça passe assez vite. Plus vite encore dans le TARDIS. J'ai pris des muffins. On part où cette fois ?

\- Ah ah, Miss Hooves. C'est une surprise, tu verras.

\- Une surprise ? Vraiment ? Demanda Ditzy Doo, surexcitée. La dernière fois, tu m'as emmenée voir cette pluie d'étoiles filantes et c'était magnifique ! »

_Et je me souviens de tes yeux qui brillaient et du courage qu'il t'a fallu pour m'embrasser. _Ce baiser-là, devant les étoiles de tout l'univers, celui-là aussi elle en avait rêvé durant ce long mois sans Whooves et sans TARDIS c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux. Et il avait juste été parfait. A son souvenir, c'était même toute cette soirée, cette surprise qu'il avait voulu lui faire, qui avait été parfaite.

Whooves rougit à l'évocation de cette nuit magique – qui ne datait pour lui que de deux jours – et lui confirma que ce serait sûrement aussi magique.

« Tout est magique avec toi, Docteur, lui avoua Ditzy avant de frotter sa tête contre la sienne et de l'embrasser très tendrement comme elle n'avait cessé d'en rêver depuis trop longtemps. »

Une fois de plus, Whooves répondit à ce baiser qui s'intensifia de plus en plus avant que le Seigneur du Temps poney ne se rappelle ce qu'il venait de promettre à son amie. Sa petite-amie même maintenant… Quelque chose de magique. Tout était magique avec lui. C'est ce que venait de lui dire Ditzy Doo. Mais la vérité, c'était que tout était magique ici : dans ce monde de poneys complètement enchanté. Et que rien ne lui semblait plus fabuleux et invraisemblable et magnifique et incroyable, plus magique que tout le reste en somme, que sa chère compagne et les sentiments qu'elle partageait avec les siens. Son amour dont l'aveu l'avait d'abord tant choqué était devenu aujourd'hui la chose la plus importante de son univers.

Derpy Hooves. Ditzy Doo. Cette pégase aux yeux dorés… Il les contemplait encore quand elle le ramena à la réalité : les étoiles les attendaient. Whooves actionna quelques leviers supplémentaires, actionna la fermeture des portes du TARDIS depuis la console puis le TARDIS se mit à tanguer : ils s'en allaient.

« Avante ! S'écrièrent en chœur Ditzy et le Docteur. »


	2. 1 - Muffins

Chapitre un :

Muffins.

L'odeur familière réveilla la jeune pégase en premier. Des Muffins ! Ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après le Docteur bien sûr… Mais elle en restait encore tellement friande, ça avait toujours été sa passion. Sa force comme sa faiblesse. L'odeur rappela à Ditzy ceux de sa mère. Mais elle était dans le TARDIS ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais rêvé de muffins… Avant de rencontrer le Docteur – et même depuis – les muffins apparaissaient dans la majorité de ses rêves. Elle les aimait tellement ! Mais ce n'était pas un rêve parce que dans ses rêves, elle ne sentait pas des muffins chauds comme ceux-là.

Rejetant le fin drap qui recouvrait sa robe et ses ailes, Ditzy Doo se leva puis fonça vers la cuisine du TARDIS en quelques battements d'ailes.

Le Docteur l'y attendait, dégustant déjà des muffins tous chauds avec une plaque de beurre dans l'un de ses sabots et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Aucune odeur de brûlé… Pas de beurre dans les muffins directement… Le Docteur ne s'était donc pas essayé une nouvelle fois à une vaine tentative de pâtisserie. Tant mieux ! Mais d'où venaient-ils alors ?

« Docteur ?

\- Oui, Derpy ?

\- Où as-tu eu ces muffins ?

\- A la boulangerie bien sûr.

\- Où, à Poneyville ?

\- Evidemment à Poneyville : c'est là qu'ils en font les meilleurs. C'est bien ce que tu m'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, non ?

\- Si, répondit Ditzy d'une petite voix.

\- La licorne qui m'a servie était d'ailleurs très aimable, elle m'a offert une fournée supplémentaire. Etrangement, tous à la myrtille : tes préférés. »

_Etrangement…_

« Merci, Docteur… »

Ditzy Doo s'attabla aux côtés du Docteur. Il venait de rencontrer sa mère ! Et vu le nombre de fois où elle lui avait parlé du merveilleux poney avec qui elle voyageait, sa mère ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle lui avait si bien décris sa robe couleur café, sa crinière ébouriffée couleur chocolat et ses yeux bleus si profonds… Et sa marque si particulière ce sablier qui ornait sa robe et qui rappelait ses origines au Docteur et à son assistante. Tout était unique chez Whooves. Et sa mère l'avait forcément reconnu bien qu'elle ne l'ait auparavant jamais vu. Quelle gêne !

« De rien, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Pas que les tiens ne soient pas bons – non, excellents même – mais tu as été un peu prise de court et on n'avait plus de farine pour en faire dans le TARDIS j'aurais pu acheter seulement de la farine… Mais j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Et te faire économiser du temps sans économiser le plaisir.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle après avoir fini d'avaler en quelques bouchées la moitié déjà de la fournée, ils étaient délichieux ! »

Whoove sourit et se leva, embrassa de son naseau la crinière encore emmêlée de sa compagne puis sortit de la cuisine sans un autre mot. Ravie plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le montrer de cette attention, Ditzy Doo finit le reste de la fournée ainsi que ceux que le Docteur n'avait pas terminé – même s'ils étaient déjà au beurre à l'origine. De toute façon, elle avait eu envie de faire des muffins depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Autant surprendre à son tour le Docteur !

…

Les Muffins au four, Ditzy se permit un petit tour dans le TARDIS elle aimait le visiter. Errant un peu au hasard dans les longs couloirs, elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de contrôle principale de la machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Elle était vide. A première vue en tout cas. Et question vue, Ditzy Doo n'était pas la plus douée des poneys…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à retourner à la cuisine, elle entendit une sorte de cri de victoire. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua la présence du Docteur en-dessous d'elle : il était en train de triturer les moteurs de son vaisseau. Peut-être allait-il enfin régler ces problèmes de calculs de dates bien trop approximatives qu'il rentrait dans le TARDIS ? Ditzy l'espérait vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'attendre encore pendant des mois la prochaine fois !

« Ah oui ! Miss Hooves, venez voir ça ! Je suis un vrai génie. Bon, c'est vrai, je l'admets : Tick Tock m'avait bien aidé. Mais j'ai réussi ! Seul ! »

Tick Tock… La licorne rousse, inventeur, dont le Docteur s'était un temps entiché. Elle et lui avaient été assez proches. Et parfois Ditzy se demandait si ce n'était pas l'une des raisons –voire la raison- de son départ précipité du TARDIS. Héros de guerre malgré lui, fils adoptif d'un griffon, il avait été un génie lui-aussi. Et il vivait maintenant dans le futur sur une planète colonisée par des poneys. Il y était à sa place. Et la sienne, à Ditzy, était dans le TARDIS ça avait toujours été le cas…

« Merveilleux, commenta la pégase bleue gris, qu'est-ce que tu as réussi ?

\- J'ai réparé le moteur auxiliaire dimensionnel du TARDIS. Je peux rentrer ! Enfin !

\- Rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Voyons, Derpy, tu le sais bien : je ne suis pas de cet univers, je ne suis pas un vrai poney. »

Ditzy le savait bien sûr. Il ne le lui avait jamais caché… Mais elle avait essayé de ne plus y penser. Et elle croyait que le Docteur n'y pensait plus non plus. Equestria n'était-elle pas assez pour lui et son TARDIS ? Il voulait rentrer chez lui… D'une certaine façon, elle le comprenait. Mais… Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle avant !

« Je sais. Et tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton corps précédent, alors ?

\- C'est possible. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis transformé en poney… Mais en tout cas, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Londres, la Terre et toutes les merveilleuses planètes que j'ai vu ! Oh en 1600 ans, comme j'en ai vu des merveilles !

\- Equestria n'était que l'une d'entre elles, c'est ça ? »

_Et moi aussi…_

« Et bien… Oui. C'était génial, c'est vrai. Mais… Mais il n'y a pas autant à voir.

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon. Tu veux rentrer chez toi. C'est normal. Moi aussi, j'aime bien rentrer chez moi, Docteur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas un autre univers !

\- Ça reste un autre monde !

\- Oh Derpy… Je suis content de pouvoir à nouveau retourner dans mon univers. Mais… Je ne suis plus autant impatient de quitter celui-ci.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Ton monde te manque.

\- Mais beaucoup de choses vont me manquer ici aussi !

\- Comme mes muffins ? Oh mon dieu, mes muffins ! Je les ai oubliés dans le four !

\- Tu as refait des muffins ? Oh Derpy ! Tu es un ange ! »

L'ange en question déploya ses ailes et suivie – de loin – par le Docteur, pourtant au galop, elle arriva dans la cuisine et sortit immédiatement les muffins du four. Quand il arriva enfin à son tour dans la grande cuisine du TARDIS, le Docteur ne remarqua aucune odeur de brûlé, ce qui le surprit vu l'urgence qui avait saisie Derpy.

« Ouf, je suis arrivée à temps. Encore quelques secondes et c'était fini.

\- Ils ont l'air bons.

\- Pas touche !

\- Mais…

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont tous chauds.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, grommela le Docteur.

\- Emmène-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec les Muffins ?

\- Tout. Tu n'y toucheras pas si tu ne m'emmènes pas !

\- C'est du chantage, ça, Miss Hooves !

\- Parfaitement ! Mais… Je veux vraiment rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, Docteur. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

\- Si tu m'aimais, tu ne jouerais pas avec mon estomac.

\- S'il te plait… »

Les yeux dorés suppliants de Ditzy ajoutés à son charme naturel convainquirent le Seigneur du Temps de laisser tomber. Il attaqua sur un autre point :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir. Ce sera peut-être bien un voyage à sens unique. Un aller simple pour un autre univers qui n'est pas le tien.

\- Tu es coincé pour l'instant dans un univers qui n'est pas le tien, toi non plus. Et j'en ai vu tellement en deux ans dans le TARDIS je veux en voir encore plus !

\- On ne pourra jamais revenir, Ditzy.

\- Je m'en fiche : je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, mon Docteur. »

La sincérité de son assistante le toucha fortement.

Et il céda… Au fond, lui aussi voulait rester avec elle. Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à une telle détermination de sa part. Mais il en était heureux. Et puis, après tout, elle avait fait elle-même son choix, celui ne jamais le quitter…

Et ils prirent alors la décision de ne jamais se quitter.


	3. 2 - Poneyville

Chapitre deux :

Poneyville.

« Bien, alors si on y allait, maintenant ? J'ai hâte de voir si ça va vraiment marcher ! »

Le Docteur est vraiment excité, se dit Ditzy. Mais si elle l'était aussi, elle restait plus réservée. Elle voulait bien suivre le poney qu'elle aimait à l'autre bout du monde, mais si c'était pour ne jamais revenir, elle préférait d'abord faire ses derniers adieux : à sa famille, à ses amis, à Carrot Top à qui d'une certaine façon elle devait cette relation inespérée avec le Docteur. Et puis Poneyville tout entier allait lui manquer.

« On peut faire un saut à Poneyville, d'abord, Docteur ?

\- Poneyville ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Faire mes adieux. Je ne peux pas disparaitre comme ça !

\- Hum, non, c'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir leur dire ? Tu ne peux pas leur raconter la vérité. »

C'est vrai. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais plus mais qu'elle irait bien quand même ? Et d'ailleurs voyager avec le Docteur dans cet univers comme dans l'autre devait être autant risqué. Sinon plus dans celui d'où il venait.

« Hum, et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je veux quand même les revoir une dernière fois ! Et puis toi aussi tu as des amis à Poneyville ! Tu ne veux pas leur dire au revoir ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis, commença Whooves.

\- Si, tous les poneys te connaissent à Poneyville. Même s'ils te connaissent seulement sous le nom de Time Turner. Et il y a la princesse Luna, aussi ! »

Luna, la petite sœur de Célestia. Le Docteur et Ditzy avaient sauvés à plusieurs reprises la vie de cette princesse poney. Et Luna et le Seigneur du Temps avaient même eu une certaine relation dont Ditzy avait été un petit temps jalouse. Ça remontait à loin maintenant mais la jeune poney ailée savait que Luna l'appréciait toujours. Et ce n'était pas la seule. Même si la majorité des Poneys connaissaient le Docteur uniquement de vue ou sous son nom de Time Turner, ils l'appréciaient tous. Le Docteur avait cette sorte de don, de se faire apprécier partout. Et il ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte…

« Oh, Luna… Et Célestia. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait quand même les revoir une dernière fois. Très bien, Miss Hooves. Mettons le cap sur Poneyville puis sur le palais. »

Ditzy en fut toute excitée. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait revoir sa maison, sa ville, sa famille,… Oh, oui, décidément les voyages avec le Seigneur du Temps passaient avant. Elle ne regrettait aucunement sa décision. Et elle était d'autant plus excitée que c'étaient pour dire adieu qu'elle retournait une dernière fois chez elle.

Le Tardis se mit à tanguer comme à son habitude – le Docteur disait qu'il ne pouvait pas régler ces « désagréments » avec ses sabots et même pour Tick Tock ça avait été trop compliqué pour comprendre comment ces moteurs fonctionnaient. Ditzy Doo serra les dents et s'envola pour ne pas se retrouver à terre une fois que le Tardis aurait fini de se matérialiser. Bien que l'idée de tomber dans les bras de Whooves ne lui déplaisait pas tellement… Mais elle voulait garder la tête froide et son esprit s'agitait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas et ne s'attendent pas non plus à un jour la revoir.

Le bruit tonitruant de la matérialisation prit fin. Le Docteur ouvrit d'une tape sur un bouton de la console les portes de son vaisseau et Ditzy Doo s'élança à l'extérieur… Pour se cogner quelques secondes plus tard contre un mur. Le mur de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Ditzy hésitant entre la panique, la honte et la colère.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide pour dire au revoir à tes parents. Et puis tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à mon retour la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas pris beaucoup d'affaires. Puisqu'on s'en va pour très longtemps, voire toujours, peut-être que tu aimerais emporter quelques affaires personnelles, non ?

\- Si, murmura Ditzy d'une petite voix, mais c'est pas dangereux si quelqu'un voit le Tardis ?

\- Qui entrerait dans ta chambre ?

\- Et bien… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la porte s'ouvrit. Ditzy baissa la tête, préférant regarder le plancher de bois familier – où trainaient entre autres des habits pour le wrinter wrap up et les jouets en bois qui représentaient trois poneys, Tick Tock, le Docteur et elle-même… Quelle honte qu'ils soient revenus avant que sa mère n'ait tout rangé !

« Oh la boulangère, s'exclama Whooves, merci pour vos Muffins. Ils étaient succulents. Surtout les beurrés. Un vrai régal.

\- Docteur je présume, répondit Miss Doo, la mère de Ditzy.

\- On m'appelle Time Turner à Poneyville.

\- Pas dans cette maison. Bienvenue vous parliez de mes Muffins… Vous en voulez d'autres peut-être ?

\- Maman, marmonna Ditzy entre ses dents.

\- Avec plaisir Miss Hooves, je laisse le Tardis, ici. Préparez vos bagages.

\- Euh, Docteur, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Je… Je, euh… Je viens avec vous. Et puis des Muffins… On en a bien assez mangés, non ? On n'irait pas à la bibliothèque ? Pour dire au revoir à Spike et Twilight ? Ou peut-être aider une dernière fois Applejack à la ferme ? Ou bien dire adieu à Carrot Top…

\- On n'a tout le temps pour ça, voyons, Miss Hooves ! Allez, vous-même vous l'avez dit ce matin : c'étaient les meilleurs muffins que vous n'aviez jamais mangés !

\- C'est faux !

\- Comment ça, c'est faux ? Se vexa sa mère.

\- Euh je veux dire… Ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé, parce que j'en mange tout le temps. J'ai dit ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais… Sérieusement, je les fais aussi bien que toi, voire mieux, les muffins de toute façon. Et s'il ne vient pas avec moi à l'extérieur, tout de suite, il ne touchera plus jamais à mes muffins. C'est clair, Docteur ?

\- Mais… Mais… Je… Je voulais juste être gentil. Tu as dit que j'étais apprécié de tous les poneys, Ditzy. Et tu avais raison !

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, et tu l'es de _tous _les poneys. Alors, dehors. »

Whooves grogna alors qu'il suivait la direction que lui montrait Ditzy de sa patte avec un air furieux sur le visage.

« Tu es jalouse de ses muffins, l'accusa-t-il une fois sorti de la maison.

\- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère.

\- Pourquoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, la boulangère ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- C'est ma mère !

\- Oh, fit Whooves qui venait de comprendre seulement maintenant ce qui faisait tant enrager sa si chère compagne.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

\- Et bien maintenant, oui ! Et pour les Muffins, je n'en suis pas jalouse. C'est la même recette, une recette familiale. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, le stress passé. Whooves voulut de nouveau s'excuser pour l'embarras qu'il avait provoqué. Mais Ditzy ne l'écoutait pas. De toute façon, c'était déjà oublié. Les poneys étaient rarement rancuniers…

Quelques trots plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque de Twilight Sparkle comme l'avait suggéré Ditzy. Dans un univers parallèle où le Docteur s'était rendu, il avait rencontré une autre Twilight qui était devenue son assistante à la place de Derpy Hooves. Et Derpy et Twilight avaient sauvés les Docteurs tout en devenant amies. Depuis un mois, Ditzy avait pris l'habitude de trainer à la bibliothèque et avait appris à mieux connaitre et apprécier la Twilight Sparkle de leur univers. La licorne était devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies et Ditzy savait que le Docteur avait bien apprécié celle-ci lors du paradoxe qui les avait faits se rencontrer. Cette Twilight-là n'était pas très différente… Ils lui dirent adieu puis se rendirent à la ferme d'Applejack où ils retrouvèrent aussi de nombreux autres poneys, amis proches de Ditzy : Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity et Fluttershy. Le Docteur et son assistante allèrent ensuite faire leurs adieux à la plus vieille et meilleure amie de cette dernière : Carrot Top.

La poney était en train de préparer un cake aux carottes et tous deux décidèrent de l'y aider.

« Alors, vous allez aller au gala ? Demanda Carrot Top à son amie.

\- Le Gala ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Whooves. »

Carrot Top, croyant qu'il plaisantait car tous les poneys savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait se mit à s'esclaffer. Le Docteur se tourna alors vers sa jeune compagne et lui lança un regard interrogateur qui la fit rougir :

« Oh, le gala… C'est… C'est une sorte de fête. Une fête annuelle – comme le wrinter wrap up – mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est une fête organisée au palais où tous les poneys sont invités.

\- Une fête ? Au palais ? C'est parfait ! On va pouvoir dire adieu aux princesses et finir notre voyage à Poneyville en s'amusant comme des fous.

\- Euh… Oui. »

Ditzy se sentit encore plus gauche le gala… Pourquoi fallait-il que Carrot Top en ait parlé ? A sa place qui plus est ?! Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour. Et personne ne l'avait jamais invité. Mais Whooves ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça représentait ni pour elle ni pour les autres poneys. C'était juste une occasion de dire au revoir à Célestia et Luna. Et elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit plus que ça…

Whooves et elle partirent pour la maison de la pégase quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'Equestria. Ditzy et le Docteur marchaient lentement en contemplant ce ciel. C'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient d'ici, des rues désertes de Poneyville.

« Ditzy, commença le Seigneur du Temps, tu semblais gênée par ce qu'a dit Carrot Top. Tu n'aimes pas danser que tu ne veux pas aller au gala ?

\- Au contraire, Docteur. Je… J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Mais toi, toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme une sorte de bal j'imagine. Et si tu as toujours voulu y aller et que tu n'y es jamais allé, c'est parce que ça doit être… Assez romantique. On ne doit pas aller à ce gala tout seul, non ?

\- Non, en effet. Enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit obligé d'être accompagné…

\- D'accord. Très bien alors, Miss Hooves, est-ce que cela vous plairait de m'accompagner ?

\- Au gala ?

\- Oui, au gala.

\- Heu… Oui bien sûr !

\- Parfait. Alors on va dire qu'on reste jusqu'au gala. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh Docteur, merci ! »

Derpy s'envola et se prit à réaliser quelques figures acrobatiques à quelques mètres du sol. Le gala… Elle en avait tellement rêvé !


	4. 3 - Humain(s) (à nouveau)

Humain(s) (à nouveau).

La soirée avait été mouvementée. Pas plus que ce à quoi il avait été habitué dans sa longue existence mais plus quand même que ce à quoi il s'était attendu pour un gala de Poneyville. Derpy Hooves l'avait ébloui avec sa robe de satin rouge. Mais c'était plus pour la simple présence d'un habit sur la robe d'un poney. Elle avait eu l'air, l'instant d'une seconde… presque humaine. Et il n'en avait que d'autant plus apprécié la soirée puisque juste après ils allaient tous deux rejoindre son univers d'origine. Il allait retrouver l'humanité – pas que les poneys l'ennuient, loin de là, mais la Terre lui manquait horriblement. Et Derpy portait sa robe si bien, elle pouvait même encore déployer ses ailes mais elle s'en était retenue. Et ils avaient dansé… Presque toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais fait la fête ainsi depuis qu'il était un poney, non depuis bien plus longtemps que ça encore… A quand remontait donc la dernière fois où il s'était autant amusé ? Sur Trenzalore peut-être pour profiter de des derniers instants avant la mort. Là, c'était très différent et ils avaient joui d'une excellente soirée, Ditzy et lui.

Il ne regrettait pourtant pas qu'elle soit finie. Ils avaient tellement dansés, tournés en rond plus pour des poneys, et aussi monté sur leurs sabots pour quelques sortes de valses, que le Docteur et sa compagne pégase étaient épuisés quand ils rentrèrent dans le TARDIS. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si mouvementé, pensa le Docteur alors qu'il réglait les coordonnées du centre de Londres dans le TARDIS. Non, ça avait au contraire était une très bonne soirée. Et Ditzy Doo et lui s'endormirent, couchés sur le métal froid de la plateforme de la console du TARDIS en rêvant encore de valser sous la lune de Poneyville, au balcon du palais d'Equestria.

…

Le TARDIS filait toujours dans le vortex du Temps comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se rapprochait de sa destination même si le vol prévu était un tantinet plus long que ce à quoi le vaisseau spatio-temporel gallifréen était habitué il avait traversé un véritable mur que le Docteur lui-même ne comprenait pas et qui avait retransformé le Seigneur du Temps en humanoïde aux deux cœurs.

Une courte alarme du TARDIS informa ce dernier qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Il l'avait réglé ainsi car il avait peur de devoir encore ajuster les données spatiotemporelles et il voulait montrer à Ditzy la ville qu'il aimait tant avant toute autre chose de son univers. Le léger sifflement le réveilla en douceur comme il l'attendait. Le Docteur se leva lentement, voulant se redresser sur ses quatre pattes comme il en avait finalement pris l'habitude durant les deux ou trois années qu'il avait passé à Equestria… et il tomba la tête en avant en glissant sur le métal. Ses pieds et ses mains n'étaient plus des sabots. Ce fut la première chose qu'il constata. La deuxième fut un peu moins réjouissante : il était tout nu hormis une cravate verte qui ne quittait jamais son cou puisque c'était un cadeau que Ditzy lui avait fait durant leurs premiers voyages. La troisième et dernière constatation qu'il fit avant de se lever fut qu'il avait vraiment envie de manger du beurre, là tout de suite. Comme quoi certaines choses étaient plus dues à sa nouvelle régénération qu'à son état de poney.

Le Docteur se rua alors jusqu'à la cuisine du TARDIS, ou plutôt jusqu'à son frigo personnel dans le TARDIS, où il conservait tous ses pots de beurre bien à l'abri du regard, et des réprimandes, de Miss Derpy Hooves. Il en avala deux en une petite minute puis se demanda quelles malheureuses conséquences allaient bien pouvoir avoir cette nouvelle manie culinaire sur un corps humanoïde et non plus équin… Enfin, il verrait bien… Après avoir calmé sa « faim », le Seigneur du Temps se rappela qu'il restait nu comme un vers et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Puisqu'il était un poney depuis des années, il n'avait pas fait de tour dans celle-ci depuis bien longtemps et elle commençait à prendre la poussière. Bien qu'il était très excité à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé un corps « normal » et son univers d'origine, le Docteur gardait une certaine nostalgie de sa vie de poney et opta pour en conserver frais le souvenir pour un costume de cow-boy terrien du début du XIXème siècle américain qui trainait depuis quelques siècles dans les étages inférieurs de la penderie, ceux où il ne se rendait presque jamais. Il prit une veste à franges couleur caramel et un pantalon aussi à franges un peu plus long que ses genoux. La cravate verte fièrement en évidence rendait l'attirail encore plus atypique… Mais au moins, il se retrouvait. Il redevenait le vrai Docteur farfelu et fou jusque dans ses choix vestimentaires plus qu'extravagants selon ses compagnons. Ah oui, porter des habits lui avait manqué… Et puis ces habits larges cacheraient le poids que le beurre pouvait lui faire prendre : doublement pratique ! Tout ce qu'il aimait ! En parlant de ce qu'il aimait, il se demanda soudain si Ditzy était réveillée. Maintenant qu'il était habillé, il n'aurait plus honte d'apparaitre devant elle. Décidé sur sa tenue, il retourna dans la salle de contrôle où il ne vit pas la jeune pégase. Elle avait dû avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil et retourner dans sa chambre, pensa le Seigneur du Temps. Il s'était endormi lui-même si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

…

Le TARDIS n'avait pas encore atterri, c'est peut-être pour ça que Ditzy Doo était encore profondément endormie dans son duvet de plumes. Elle était toujours plongée dans des beaux rêves où le Docteur et elle volaient ensemble dans les nuages d'Equestria et ils passaient sous un arc-en-ciel et ils se retrouvaient sur une autre planète où le ciel était rose et où l'herbe était bleue et blanche. Une planète qu'ils avaient visitée et que Ditzy avait trouvée magnifique et le Docteur « fantastabuleuse ».

Bref, elle était bien et elle gémissait de plaisir en gigotant légèrement sur le matelas de plumes de sa chambre. Attendri, le Docteur n'osa d'abord pas s'approcher mais elle se retourna soudain avec un sourire béat au visage et il découvrit à moitié horrifié et à moitié séduit sous ses doux cheveux blonds bouclés et emmêlés par le sommeil non pas la tête d'une jeune poney aux yeux jaunes asymétriques mais le visage de porcelaine d'une jeune humaine aux yeux jaunes asymétriques. Il recule, intimidé par la métamorphose de sa compagne et surtout le fait que son humanité nouvelle doit être assortie d'une nudité comme c'était le cas pour la sienne. S'éloignant vite de l'endormie, il retourna dans la penderie, dans la section féminine qu'il gardait pour ses compagnes humaines, et prit rapidement un top blanc et une jupe mi-longue noire et bleue. Les premiers habits qu'il avait trouvé en fait parce qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter… Il pensa ensuite à lui préparer quelque chose de bon à manger. Des muffins… Elle allait sûrement apprécier.

…

Le rêve était toujours aussi magnifique, Doctor Whooves et elle volaient maintenant au-dessus d'une mer turquoise. Mais c'était de drôles de poissons qui nageaient à leur côté : ils avaient une queue de poisson multicolore mais aussi un torse «humain», Ditzy savait à quoi ils ressemblaient car elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois des photos dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur et parfois quelques compagnons. Mais pour autant pourquoi rêvait-elle maintenant d'êtres humains? Et puis l'air marin sentait le sel à plein nez, quelques minutes encore auparavant, alors que maintenant il sentait…

« Je sens du brûlé ! Gronda Ditzy Doo en écartant violemment ses couvertures et en se dressant vers l'avant avant de s'envoler. »

Enfin, elle chercha à s'envoler. Mais elle ne le put pas. Et c'était bien la première fois… Sauf quand ses ailes avaient été bloquées plusieurs heures à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation de Tick Tock et du Docteur. Elle les avait détestés pour ça. Plusieurs jours. Qu'avait donc encore fait ce maudit Time traveler poney ? Et pourquoi ça sentait le brûlé ?! La jeune pégase se leva et remarqua alors, en tombant la tête la première, que se sabots avaient été remplacés par des doigts de pieds et des doigts de mains. Des pieds ? Des mains ? Des jambes ? Des bras ? C'était tout son corps qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus… Et elle savait qui en était responsable de tout ça !

« Docteur ! Grogna-t-elle plus fort encore que la première fois. »

Le Seigneur du Temps l'entendit depuis la cuisine, comme quoi elle pouvait vraiment hurler fort quand elle voulait. Il laissa tomber le livre qu'il lisait en surveillant sa fournée de muffins. Les pages 4 et 5 de « Trotro va à l'école » se retrouvèrent alors couvertes du beurre qui tartinait le sol de la cuisine. Mais le Docteur n'y fit pas attention, il récupéra les habits qu'il avait préparé pour Derpy et qu'il avait soigneusement posés sur une table couverte de farine avant de foncer dans la chambre de sa compagne.

« Miss Hooves ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde avant de lui montrer avec un sourire charmeur les habits qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans leur pitoyable état.

\- Docteur, dites-moi où sont passés mes ailes, et mes sabots, et tout en fait !

\- De toute évidence tu as été transformée en humaine tout comme moi. Enfin, moi j'ai été retransformé en Seigneur du Temps mais c'est du pareil au même.

\- Je le vois bien, grommela Ditzy, mais comment s'est arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces habits ? Tu savais que j'allais devenir humaine ?

\- Non, mais c'était possible, admit le Docteur qui ne voulait pas trop avouer être déjà entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait.

\- Bien sûr… Et donc vous n'avez aucune explication sur cette « métamorphose » ?

\- Non, je pense que l'on a juste quitté ton univers de poney, un univers sûrement parallèle à celui d'où je viens ce qui expliquerait que maintenant puisque les poneys parlants et volants n'existent pas ici, tu te retrouves avec un corps d'humain. A vrai dire je suis rassuré que ce soit le cas, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! Tu aurais pu devenir un simple poney, sans elle, et sans être douée de parole ! Quoique… Non, un poney tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal sans même une once d'intelligence. Franchement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, Ditzy. »

Ditzy assimila ce que venait de lui dire le Docteur. Non, c'est vrai, être humain ça devait être beaucoup mieux. Mais elle ne savait rien des êtres humains… Et en devenir un du jour au lendemain, ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

Le Docteur lui lança les habits qu'il avait « sélectionnés » pour elle et Derpy Hooves se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils devaient se mettre. Des gilets et des robes, elle en avait déjà mis, des chaussettes aussi. Mais une culotte ? Un soutien-gorge ? Un T-shirt sans manche et une jupe ? Elle ne savait même pas comment nommer ces drôles d'habits qu'elle avait déjà vu sur des photos mais jamais en vrai… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voyant la mine perplexe de la jeune péga, euh de la jeune femme, devant les habits qui s'étalaient maintenant devant elle, le Docteur songea qu'à son tour elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle « condition ». Et il regretta aussitôt n'avoir pas de compagnes humaine pour l'occasion. Après lui avoir expliqué à quoi servaient les différents bouts de tissus et aussi comment mettre la plupart d'entre eux, il se demanda si le fait que Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves reste nue dans le TARDIS l'aurait tant dérangé que cela. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer la jeune humaine qu'elle était devenue et dans un sens, s'il était déjà amoureux de la pégase Derpy Hooves, il trouvait le corps humain de la jeune blonde aux yeux qui louchent très séduisant…

…

Quand Ditzy rejoignit enfin le Seigneur du Temps devant la console du TARDIS, celui-ci était affairé avec les commandes comme à son habitude. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à marcher avec ses jambes et elle se tenait aux parois boisées du TARDIS pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'emmêla quand même les jambes dans sa jupe en gravissant le peu de marches que constituait le seul escalier que le TARDIS lui avait fait prendre depuis sa chambre. Elle s'étala aux pieds du Seigneur du Temps, hilare. Après avoir remarqué le regard noir que lui lançait Ditzy Doo sans louché le moins du monde, elle n'y arrivait que quand elle était vraiment en colère, le Docteur se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et lui tint la taille ensuite pour l'empêcher de tanguer à nouveau.

« C'est vraiment pas facile de marcher avec des pieds, Docteur, se plaignit Ditzy.

\- Tu t'en sors assez bien, mentit Whooves en aidant la jeune femme à s'appuyer à la console du TARDIS.

\- Alors on va où ?

\- On est arrivés. Ouvre la porte et tu verras. Oh non, c'est vrai… »

Derpy tremblait encore et il la sentait très hésitante à découvrir ce nouvel univers, si différent du sien. Le Seigneur du Temps la lâcha et courut jusqu'à la porte de son cher vaisseau qu'il ouvrit vigoureusement.

La vue de l'espace étoilé s'offrit d'abord aux yeux de Ditzy Doo avant que, avec l'aide du Docteur qui la soutenait toujours, elle n'arrive à apercevoir au seuil de la porte de la cabine téléphonique l'orbite d'une planète bleue et blanche, sereine au milieu des étoiles de cet univers.

« Miss Hooves, je vous présente la planète Terre. Bienvenue dans mon monde. »


	5. 4 - Nouveaux galops

Chapitre quatre :

Nouveaux galops.

La planète bleue... Ditzy Doo en avait déjà entendu parler par le Docteur et elle la faisait assez rêver. Mais en orbite autour de la Terre, la jeune pégase se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait en fait beaucoup à Equestria vue de l'espace. A la surface ce serait sûrement différent mais d'ici les deux planètes se ressemblaient en fait beaucoup.

" Tu veux la visiter? Lui demanda Whooves, enfin le Docteur puisqu'il avait retrouvé une apparence humanoïde.

\- Bien sûr! S'enthousiasma Ditzy.

Mais par où commencer? Elle est immense cette planète!

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, répondit malicieusement le Docteur avant de refermer la porte du TARDIS.

\- Où on va, Docteur?

\- C'est une surprise!"

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita vers la console du TARDIS et il se mit à appuyer sur une myriade de boutons et de leviers plus vite que ne l'avait jamais vu faire Derpy quand il était encore un poney comme elle. Quand il eut fini, il lança son cri fétiche "avante" et le TARDIS commença à tanguer alors que le rotor spatio-temporel s'activait. Encore sur le seuil du TARDIS, Derpy tint sur ses nouvelles jambes avec le plus grand mal du monde. Le Docteur courut à elle et la rattrapa dans ses bras quand le TARDIS eut fini de se matérialiser. Une fois que le vaisseau eut retrouvé sa stabilité, le Seigneur du Temps se reprécipita, plus vite encore que la dernière fois, vers la console de son TARDIS sous le regard triste de Derpy qui voyait bien là que son Docteur avait retrouvé son élément et elle le voyait presque flotter dans les airs alors qu'elle-même, la pégase, ne tenait désormais plus qu'à peine sur ses drôles de nouvelles pattes arrières...

" On y est, s'exclama le Docteur, et même pas une année de marge d'erreur. Je m'améliore vraiment avec des mains et non des sabots!

\- Où on est? Voulut savoir Ditzy.

\- Ouvre la porte du TARDIS et tu verras."

Il semblait fier de sa "surprise", se dit Ditzy Doo. Elle poussa avec le dos de sa main droite la porte en bois bleu comme elle le faisait avec son sabot à Equestria et la porte grinça lourdement tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait et dévoilait aux yeux jaunes de Ditzy Doo une prairie dorée sous un ciel bleu sans nuage. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin. Le Docteur, qui avait rejoint sa compagne sur le seuil du TARDIS, se mit à compter à voix haute jusqu'à vingt et juste quand il eut fini son décompte une horde d'étalons défila devant le TARDIS. Les chevaux sauvages galopaient à toute allure et juste à quelques mètres d'eux si bien que la poussière retombait sur leurs nez.

" Waouh, s'exclama Ditzy.

\- Ça décoiffe! Hurla le Docteur."

En effet, les longs cheveux blonds que portait la jeune pégase humaine étaient plus ébouriffés encore qu'à son réveil. Et les cheveux bruns du Docteur, plus courts, n'en étaient pas moins mis en pagaille par le galop des chevaux.

Ditzy voulut savoir pourquoi il les avait emmenés ici :

" Nous sommes au treizième siècle de l'ère chrétienne sur la planète Terre dans une plaine du grand ouest américain. A une époque où la nature dominait encore ici contrairement au reste du monde déjà civilisé."

La nature... Les chevaux, comprit Derpy. C'était par nostalgie ou peut-être même pour elle que le Docteur les avait emmenés ici.

La jeune femme sentit alors l'appel des étalons devant eux. Elle se cabra, aussi maladroitement qu'elle le pouvait avec ce corps humain qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore, et se jeta ensuite à quatre pattes part terre puis se mit à "galoper" vers eux. A la fois amusé et attendri de voir sa compagne aussi ridicule et heureuse en même temps, le Docteur la rejoignit dans sa course, sur ses deux pieds quant à lui. Aussi loin de toute civilisation il pouvait enseigner à Ditzy des premières leçons d'humanité - comme marcher sur ses deux jambes seulement - sans avoir honte. Et dans un espace plus grand et plus propice que l'intérieur du TARDIS.

...

Il fallut plusieurs heures au Docteur pour faire comprendre à Ditzy comment elle devait coordonner ses jambes et se tenir droite pour ne pas tomber en marchant. Pourtant, quand elle se sentit prête et assurée de ne plus tomber, c'est tête la première et dos courbé qu'elle se lança au "galop" avec les chevaux. Le Seigneur du Temps se jeta lui-aussi dans cette course folle auprès des étalons dans cette grande plaine à l'herbe jeune rougie par le coucher du coururent au milieu de la horde de chevaux sauvages pendant une bonne demi-heure, en laissant le vent et la vitesse désordonner plus encore leurs coiffures respectives, avant que Derpy ne constate avec regrets les nouvelles faiblesses de son corps et le sentiment d'épuisement qui montait en elle.

Le Docteur remarqua que sa compagne était exténuée et suggéra gentiment qu'ils devraient retourner au TARDIS. Par chance celle-ci s'était matérialisée tout près d'eux.

Le Seigneur du Temps porta la jeune femme jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cabine bleue. Une fois assise et après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, Ditzy Doo déclara s'être follement amusée et le Docteur avoua que lui-aussi. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que le Seigneur du Temps avait l'habitude de faire avec ses compagnes ou compagnons. Mais Ditzy était spéciale et pas seulement parce qu'elle était à l'origine un poney mais parce qu'elle avait des drôles d'idées, était complètement atypique. Et aussi très drôle. Même s'ils n'avaient fait que courir et profiter de l'air pur et frais de l'Ouest des Amérindiens, ils avaient aussi ris aux éclats. Et le Docteur adorait ça chez sa compagne. Il était si heureux qu'elle ait voulu l'accompagner dans son monde. Et il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui montrer à présent qu'ils straight étaient là. Et pour commencer, la belle ville de Londres qui lui manquait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire combien de temps...

...

Ditzy était épuisée et même si elle était une poney, elle voyait bien que courir ainsi, à pieds nus, dans l'herbe sèche, avait beaucoup sali sa robe, enfin sa peau... Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bain du TARDIS et se fit couler un bon bain chaud et moussant. Mais tenir des objets dans ses mains, c'était bien différent qu'utiliser des sabots comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elle fit glisser la pomme-shampoing entre ses fins doigts ce qui n'inonda pas seulement la salle de bain mais aussi le couloir du TARDIS et le Docteur, depuis la console du TARDIS, s'en rendit assez vite compte.

Il fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain où s'était enfermée la jeune femme et il déverrouilla la porte avec son tournevis sonique. En entrant il découvrit un drôle de spectacle : Derpy Hooves se débattant avec le pommeau de douche comme avec un serpent.

Elle se tourna vers lui involontairement, emportée par la violence du jet d'eau qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler, et le Docteur se jeta sur le côté, esquivant la gerbe d'eau qui se déversa dans le couloir derrière lui.

Le Seigneur du Temps utilisa ensuite son tournevis sonique pour arrêter le pommeau.

" Merci, Docteur, souffla Ditzy de soulagement.

\- On dirait bien que c'est à ton tour d'avoir quelques difficultés avec le quotidien, répondit Whooves."

Ditzy hocha tristement la tête. Elle se souvenait à quel point ça pouvait être gênant de ne plus rien savoir faire tout seul quand au début de leurs voyages le Docteur l'appelait pour l'aider dans toutes sortes de tâches. Elle se rappela une histoire presque semblable à celle-ci : La première fois que Whooves avait voulu prendre un bain. Ça ne l'avait pas tellement gênée cette fois-là, elle avait même adoré l'idée de laver le Docteur. Mais maintenant elle découvrait qu'être lavée par le Docteur, c'était encore mieux!

Et ils allaient sûrement devoir faire beaucoup de choses ensemble dans les prochains jours. "Encore mieux!" Pensa Derpy.

Tout ce qu'elle avait dû enseigner au Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps se voyait obligé à son tour de le lui apprendre à la manière des humains. Heureusement qu'il les connaissait bien...

Le bain n'avait été qu'une première étape dans ces drôles de leçons. Ça avait aussi été une première étape dans leur rapprochement : Après avoir lavée Ditzy, le Docteur avait aussi dû la rincer et la sécher. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite tous les deux dans la penderie du TARDIS pour que Ditzy se trouve de nouveaux vêtements puisque ceux qu'elle avait porté dans la journée était tout trempés. Et qu'elle était alors encore nue sous la serviette blanche dans laquelle le Docteur l'avait enveloppée dès sa sortie de l'eau et qui était donc elle-aussi déjà fort mouillée. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient avec l'humidité et ils dégoulinaient, trempant encore plus le haut de son dos dénudé.

Le Docteur la vit prendre un fin peignoir et une nuisette bleue ciel. Il n'y avait pas non plus un très grand choix mais ça se voyait que la jeune femme ne voyait pas sa nudité comme un problème. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. De moins En moins en fait depuis ce bain...

...

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle hésita à entrer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit seule. Dans la soirée, depuis que le Docteur avait dû la laver en fait, la jeune pégase sentait qu'elle et le Seigneur du Temps s'étaient encore rapprochés - et surtout leurs corps nouvellement humanoïdes qui semblaient s'attirer plus encore que leurs corps équine. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Dormir avec lui, ne pas le quitter même pour une nuit...

"Miss Hooves? Demanda Whooves en voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait toujours pas la porte de sa chambre. Vous voulez que je vous aide pour la poignée?

\- Non c'est bon. Je... Je me demandais... Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi cette nuit?

\- Quoi?"

Oh, il en avait envie. Vraiment envie. La voir nue aussi longtemps ce soir avait été un vrai supplice tant il l'en avait désirée. Et elle aussi voulait passer la nuit avec lui ? Même s'il ne se passait rien entre eux cette nuit, au moins il le passerait le plus près possible de son corps. Et il ne désirait rien autant que de dormir auprès de Ditzy cette nuit. Et même toutes les nuits...

...

Un soutien-gorge et une culotte noirs traînaient par terre ainsi que des "bouts de tissus" féminins et masculins, et, dans le lit, Ditzy et le Docteur entamaient un nouveau galop.

…

Le TARDIS se matérialisa au coeur de la ville de Londres, au bord de la Tamise. Quand le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS, il fit face à un mur. Mais un mur dont il se souvenait assez bien. Même si ça remontait à bien des vies, à cinq vies s'il avait bonne mémoire. Et il avait quelque problèmes d'amnésie justement. Mais il se souvenait très bien de ce mur. Et il se souvenait surtout de ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de ce mur.

" Miss Hooves, je vous présente l'Oeil de Londres. C'est une immense grande roue au Coeur de la ville."

Ditzy qui l'avait suivie en sortant du TARDIS tiqua plus sur le "Miss Hooves" que sur la grande roue qui trônait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Quoi, après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il continuait de l'appeler "Miss Hooves"?

De son côté, le Docteur était trop plongé dans des pensées ou plutôt ses souvenirs pour remarquer l'air offusqué qu'affichait le visage de Derpy Hooves. Cette grande roue lui rappelait la conscience Nestene. Et Rose. Rose Tyler... La jeune femme blonde n'avait plus occupé ses pensées depuis des années. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis des siècles et à l'évocation de son nom, ses coeurs restaient en paix depuis longtemps. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais parlé de leur histoire - ou plutôt de leur non-histoire – à personne et même pas à Ditzy Doo? Et puis pourquoi donc ses coeurs s'affolaient-ils à présent qu'il pensait à elle?

« Docteur, l'appela Derpy, on ne va pas rester à regarder un mur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aviez pas «plein de merveilleuses choses » à me montrer à Londres ? »

Si, c'était vrai. Il en avait beaucoup. Londres regorgeait de merveilles qu'il voulait faire découvrir à sa compagne équine. Mais la ville britannique regorgeait malheureusement aussi de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Et l'ombre de la tour de Canary Wharf semblait autant peser sur eux à cet instant que celle du « London Eye »…

« Si, et je commence justement la visite de la ville par cette roue géante. Elle est l'une des premières à avoir été construite dans une aussi grande ville et à être aussi grande en taille. C'est une grande attraction touristique parce qu'au sommet, on peut voir toute l'étendue de la ville et que c'est magnifique. Au départ, les grandes roues étaient des phénomènes de foires, des roues itinérantes. On en trouve aujourd'hui encore dans des parcs d'attractions. Toujours avec pour but de voir l'étendue du monde à nos pieds.

\- Alors c'est un peu comme voler ? Comme pénétrer les nuages ? »

Assez vrai, oui. C'était bien la réponse d'une pégase. Mais qu'attendre d'autre de Ditzy Doo ? Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu avec des ailes.

« On peut y faire un tour sur la grande roue, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Même pas besoin de ticket, en plus ! »

Tout en disant cela, le Docteur brandit son papier psychique qui ne le quittait jamais. Bien trop pratique…

Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierres qui menait à la place où était installé le grand London Eye puis passèrent devant la longue queue de touristes grâce au faux ticket VIP que le Docteur présentait sur son papier psychique. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans leur nacelle. Et ils montèrent. Ça ressemblait à un tour de manège pour le Docteur. Il n'avait jamais fait un tour sur une grande roue. Ditzy non plus bien sûr, mais elle se sentait presque chez elle au milieu des nuages. Elle rayonnait et cela ravissait les vieux cœurs du Seigneur du Temps.

Le tour fut pourtant assez court et ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme ; en haut de la grande roue, le Docteur avait briefé rapidement Derpy sur l'histoire de la ville et sur les principaux monuments qu'elle comprenait. C'est ainsi très naturellement qu'une fois revenus sur le béton armé de la place du London Eye, ils reprirent le pont qu'ils avaient à peine traversé et se retrouvèrent devant le Parlement de Londres où la grande cloche de Big Ben sonnait l'heure déjà de midi. Midi ? C'était donc la relève de la Garde à Buckingham Palace, se dit le Docteur. Et il empoigna la main de sa compagne et se mit à courir jusqu'au palais royal de sa vieille amie, Elizabteh II.

…

Le défilé était presque terminé quand ils sortirent de Hyde Park, juste devant les grilles du palais britannique. La musique battait son plein et les chevaux trottaient fièrement aux rythme de celle-ci. De là où ils étaient ni Ditzy, ni le Docteur, ne voyaient grand-chose de la parade. Mais Ditzy entendait les hennissements des chevaux. Et elle les plaignait. Aussi se faufila-t-elle parmi la foule pour voir de plus près ce qui les torturait ainsi. Et elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie des chevaux montés, bridés, ferrés, déguisés et surchargés de décorations insignifiantes selon elle.

Ils semblaient être mis à l'honneur mais n'en avaient eux-mêmes rien à faire. Arrêter le défilé lui sembla un instant une bonne idée. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait un corps humain et que le Docteur avait confiance en elle et voulait lui faire plaisir pas la faire souffrir. Alors, elle y renonça et revint auprès du Seigneur du Temps.

A ses côtés se tenaient une jeune femme noire et un homme de la même couleur. C'était la première fois que la jeune pégase, nouvellement humaine, rencontrait des gens de couleurs. Il n'y avait pas de photos d'êtres semblables dans le TARDIS et elle découvrait à peine la Terre. Mais sur Equestria, toutes les couleurs de robes possibles existaient et Ditzy était heureuse de voir que c'était aussi le cas sur la planète Terre.

Le Docteur discutait avec ces deux jeunes personnes et s'arrêta en voyant revenir sa compagne. La jeune femme noire aux cheveux bruns mi-longs se retourna à son tour et elle sourit à Ditzy. Son camarade de la même couleur de peau en fit de même d'abord puis il sembla inspecter de ses yeux toute la tenue de la jeune femme.

« C'est Rose, demanda la femme à son mari.

\- Je croyais aussi au début. Elle lui ressemble, mais non ce n'est pas elle. N'est-ce pas Docteur ?

\- Non, c'est Ditzy Doo. Ditzy, je te présente deux de mes anciens compagnons : Martha Jones et Mickey Smith.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Ditzy ? Drôle de prénom, fit Mickey, elle est anglaise ?

\- Pas exactement, non. »

Le Docteur semblait bien embêté. En même temps comment dire à deux de ses anciens amis qu'on était devenu un poney quelques temps et que la jeune femme qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux était en fait une pégase parlante ?

« Elle vient d'une autre planète, résuma le Docteur. »

Martha et Mickey connaissaient bien le Docteur, si bien qu'ils l'avaient vite reconnu avec ses habits encore une fois atypique et le tournevis sonique qu'il lançait en l'air quand ils l'avaient aperçu. Les deux époux n'eurent alors aucun mal à croire le Seigneur du Temps et ils ne l'interrogèrent pas plus sur l'origine de la jeune Derpy.

« Et bien, Docteur, ça faisait un long moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, hein, Boss ?

\- Oui, la dernière fois pour nous remonte à cette attaque des Sontariens dans ce désert américain. Et pour vous, Docteur ?

\- Pareil. Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis, moi non plus. »

Ditzy n'avait encore jamais rencontré de Sontariens dans son univers. Aussi n'écoutait-elle que distraitement leur conversation… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent de muffins. Des muffins ?

Ils parlaient d'aller dans une boulangerie que connaissaient bien les deux Smith pour discuter tous les quatre.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas, répondait le Docteur, Ditzy ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'ai faim alors je veux bien. »

En vérité, elle était même très excitée à l'idée de manger. Surtout de manger des muffins. Et ce même s'ils étaient anglais… Enfin bon, ils étaient dans un nouveau monde, enfin, elle, elle était dans un nouveau monde à présent. Et peut-être bien que ce serait là-aussi un chouette nouveau galop ? Tout ce qui était nouveau de toute façon, lui semblait un nouveau pas. Mais un nouveau pas si gigantesque et si rapide… Un vrai galop. Ou alors un vol au-dessus des nuages ? Mais elle n'avait plus d'ailes. Et elle ne galopait plus. Alors que lui restait-il ? De nouvelles expériences à venir.


	6. 5 - Paradoxes

Chapitre cinq :

Paradoxes.

Les murs rouges et noirs ainsi que l'éclairage tamisé de la boulangerie rappelaient plus un salon de thé qu'un commerce comme celui que tenait sa mère à Poneyville et Ditzy s'y sentait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise. Tous ces humains qui discutaient de choses dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler comme de magasins, de mode, de films,… Tout ce qui n'existait pas à Equestria.

Martha Jones Smith et son mari parlaient eux avec le Docteur, et ils discutaient ainsi de choses tout à fait différentes. Mais elle ne les comprenait pas beaucoup mieux.

Ditzy Doo triturait la tasse de thé vert qu'avait commandé Martha pour tout le groupe dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. A Poneyville aussi, on trouvait du thé. Mais pas comme celui-là. Tout était à la fois si semblable et différent.

« Alors, vous vous êtes régénéré depuis la dernière fois que vous nous avez vus, demanda Martha.

\- Oui, plusieurs fois mêmes.

\- Déjà devant Ditzy ?

\- Pas exactement… Disons que nous n'étions pas exactement dans cet univers et c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, et à comprendre aussi d'ailleurs, mais là-bas, ma régénération m'a permis de me soigner sans vraiment changer de corps.

\- Comme avec votre métacrise, demanda Mickey.

\- Non. Je n'avais pas de main disponible j'avais juste un corps déjà différent et les lois de la science de cet univers étaient différentes. Seule ma voix a un peu muée mais je n'ai pas changé de physique ni de comportement pour autant. Alors, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une « régénération ». Ce n'était pas une régénération classique en tout cas.

\- S'il existe des régénérations classiques, marmonna Mickey Smith.

\- Alors Ditzy ne vient pas seulement d'une autre planète, Docteur ? Elle vient d'un autre univers ? Un univers parallèle ? Comme celui où Rose était enfermée ?

\- Pas exactement, enfin je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri là-bas ! Mais elle ne vient pas d'un univers semblable au notre. Alors je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse parler d'univers « parallèle ». Ce serait plutôt un univers bis. Comme une sorte de second univers où à peu près rien ne serait semblable à celui-ci. Plutôt un autre monde, ou un univers de poche. Bien qu'il soit assez grand en fait pour un univers de poche…

\- Docteur… Fit Mickey presque plaintif de ces explications.

\- Alors Ditzy doit se sentir bien loin de chez elle.

\- Oui… »

Derpy ne répondit rien, elle ne savait de toute façon pas même quoi répondre. Et puis elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher non plus : leur serveuse venait juste d'arriver à leur table avec un plateau rempli de desserts et pâtisseries en tous genres. Les yeux jaunes loucheurs de Derpy Hooves se fixèrent une seconde sur les Muffins jaunes et rouges qui trônaient fièrement au fond du plateau. Elle se rappela avec tristesse qu'elle était en Angleterre et qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux de sa mère – ou les siens – mais elle avait tellement faim qu'elle essaya d'y faire abstraction en les prenant sur le plateau que la serveuse venait de déposer sur leurs tables.

Le Docteur n'avait pas pris de Muffins, il en avait peut-être mare après tous leurs voyages… Mais par contre, la pâtisserie qu'il tenait dans ses mains ruisselait de beurre fondu. Et il la regardait avec expression qu'il n'avait que pour le beurre et elle. Derpadélicieux comme il appelait ça… De leur côté, Martha et Mickey avaient tous deux opté pour des Muffins eux-aussi mais au chocolat et au café. Avec de la crème chantilly et de la sauce caramel. La boulangerie proposait vraiment des pâtisseries très gourmandes. Et le Muffin que Ditzy Doo avait justement dans les mains semblait tout autant chargé que les autres pâtisseries de la carte du salon de thé londonien.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle se décida à gouter une bouchée du muffin sucré. Et elle se rendit compte d'un premier paradoxe : elle adorait ce Muffin ! Il était anglais et pourtant elle l'adorait. Même mieux : c'était peut-être un des meilleurs Muffins qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de sa vie. Et elle eut bientôt fini de déguster le Muffin jusqu'à sa dernière miette. Elle se jeta ensuite sur le second, qui bien qu'un peu trop cuit à son goût, lui sembla tout aussi goûteux. L'Angleterre avait finalement bien du bon. Même pour les Muffins. Et le salon de thé lui semblait tout à coup moins étranger. Elle se retrouverait presque à un salon de poney ou chez elle auprès de ses parents. Comme les Muffins de sa mère étaient bons… Elle aussi aurait adoré ces Muffins anglais-là. Et sa mère aussi lui manquait. Mais elle avait fait son choix. Et elle appréciait ce nouveau monde qui était celui du Docteur, et elle adorait le Docteur !

« Alors, Ditzy, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Londres ? Demanda Martha Jones à la nouvelle compagne du Docteur.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois une ville comme ça. Elle est très jolie. Mais aussi très grande. On dirait presque une forêt de bâtiments plus qu'une ville. C'est tellement… Immense et bizarre. Rien à voir avec Poneyville.

\- Poneyville ?

\- C'est la ville d'où je viens.

\- Ah, oui ? C'est une ville du Far-West ? Demanda le Docteur Jones en désignant la drôle de tenue que portait à présent le Docteur.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Je demande ça parce que mon père a eu l'excellente nouvelle idée de s'acheter un haras.

\- Un haras ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un domaine avec des chevaux.

\- Et des Poneys ? Coupa Ditzy excitée à cette idée.

\- Euh oui, je crois qu'il en a aussi… Mais depuis qu'il a pris cette décision, il ne vit plus que pour ses chevaux et délaisse à nouveau complétement ma mère. Ils sont encore sur le point de divorcer. Et puis il me prend plus pour un vétérinaire qu'un médecin. Toujours à me demander des sortes de consultations pour ces bêtes de compétitions.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'y rendre, Docteur ? Demanda Ditzy sans retenir son excitation.

\- Hum… Eh bien, j'imagine. Ça ne devrait pas déranger ton père, je pense. Martha ?

\- Non, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous revoir. Sans le Maitre et les Toclafanes, je veux dire.

\- Ouais sûrement, sans ce taré de Seigneur du Temps, affirma Mickey. »

Les mots du jeune homme blessèrent le Docteur. Le Maitre… Son ennemi juré pendant trop de vies. Son meilleur ami au début de celles-ci. Clive et Francine Jones, le père et la mère de Martha avaient tous deux été faits prisonniers par le Maitre. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vus. Mais si Francine avait toujours voulu éloigner sa fille de lui et du TARDIS, Clive, quant à lui, avait fait confiance au Docteur et à Martha le revoir n'allait certainement pas lui déplaire. Et puis, il comprenait que Ditzy veuille tant garder contact avec ses originies équines. Il l'avait bien emmené la veille dans les grandes plaines d'Amérique du Nord pour ça après tout.

« D'accord, on y va. On peut prendre le TARDIS si vous voulez, proposa-t-il.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. Mon père ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce qu'on se matérialise comme ça…

\- Appelle-le, suggéra Mickey à sa femme, et dis-lui qu'on est déjà en route. De toute façon, avec le Docteur, on peut être sûr qu'on aura bien une semaine de retard au moins.

\- Hey ! Protesta le Seigneur du Temps.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'un an, non ? »

Un an… L'année qu'il avait fait perdre à Rose. Et à Mickey par la même occasion puisqu'il avait été soupçonné par la mère de Rose du meurtre de la jeune femme.

« Oui, mais je suis sûr que l'on n'aura même pas une heure de retard, assura le Docteur »

Ni Mickey, ni Martha, ni Ditzy Doo ne prirent la peine de le croire.

…

Et ils avaient raison. Ils arrivèrent avec deux heures de retard sur l'horaire qu'avait annoncé le Docteur en lançant le TARDIS dans le vortex du Temps. Ils avaient tous été secoués, surtout Martha et Mickey parce qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de voyager dans le TARDIS. Et Ditzy aussi, mais plus parce qu'elle avait encore du mal à garder l'équilibre avec ses nouvelles jambes, bien plus bancales que ses pattes de poney ailé.

Le Docteur laissa sortir ses compagnons en premiers le soleil brillait fort, ce devait être le milieu de l'après-midi. Et le ciel n'avait presque pas de nuages pour ombrager la prairie où le TARDIS s'était matérialisé. Des chevaux de robes blanches et sûrement d'origine irlandaise broutaient l'herbe autour d'eux. Au loin, ils virent les formes diffuses de bâtiments de ferme rénovés : le haras de Clive Jones.

Les quatre voyageurs regagnèrent ledit haras et Derpy insista pour aller directement à l'écurie, ce qu'ils firent alors. L'écurie principale du haras était aussi grande que la salle de bal du château de Celestia et elle était également aussi peuplée de chevaux et de poneys. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là : les chevaux et les poneys étaient tous enfermés dans des box. De très petits box. Et leurs hennissements rappelaient plus une ferme qu'un palais. Du moins pour Martha, Mickey et le Docteur. De son côté, Derpy Hooves écoutait avec intérêt tous les hennissements et elle les comprenait aussi bien que s'ils avaient parlé anglais. Mieux encore en fait, ils lui parlaient dans sa langue maternelle. Et elle ne faisait pas que les écouter, elle compatissait surtout à ce qu'ils lui disaient. Parce que ce qu'ils lui disaient lui brisaient le cœur pour elle qui n'avait jamais jusque-là jamais connu d'animaux – et encore moins de chevaux – à qui on avait pris la liberté. Des chevaux et des poneys, ses frères et sœurs – ou plutôt cousins et cousines puisqu'ils venaient d'un autre univers qu'elle -, en cage… Ça l'affligeait. Elle se sentait si triste pour eux. Et aussi, en colère. Elle en oubliait presque même qu'elle était désormais humaine. Son cœur était toujours celui d'un poney. Et puis de là où elle venait, tous les animaux vivaient en paix et en amitié. Du moins à Poneyville, là où elle avait grandi. Et les voyages dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur lui avaient certes ouverts les yeux sur les injustices du monde mais elle n'en avait jamais connu de telle. Jamais une telle exploitation de ses frères.

« Ils souffrent, gémit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui souffre ? Demanda Martha en bon médecin.

\- Les chevaux et les poneys, répondit Ditzy avec le plus grand sérieux et surtout comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, demanda le Docteur.

\- Qu'ils souffraient, répéta Ditzy Doo. »

Le Docteur en était navré et il voyait surtout qu'elle minimisait ce qu'avaient bien pu lui dire les chevaux de Clive Jones, elle paraissait vraiment torturée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait à son tour. Et il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir.

Martha et Mickey se regardaient et observaient Ditzy comme si elle était devenue folle. Ils en furent encore plus convaincus quand Ditzy commença à parler elle-même en poney. Elle courut ensuite hors de l'écurie sans qu'aucun des trois autres ne comprit ce qui se passait. Le Docteur se décida à quand même à la suivre, craignant le pire, connaissant sa compagne.

…

Clive Jones venait de raccrocher au téléphone avec sa femme. Depuis deux ans qu'il avait acheté son haras dans le nord-ouest de l'Angleterre, juste au sud de Carlistle, Francine n'avait toujours pas voulu visiter son nouveau domaine et elle le critiquait sans cesse quand il revenait à Londres. Leur couple et leur nouveau mariage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il en était tout à fait conscient. Mais si la dernière fois, il l'avait délaissée pour une jeune fille de vingt ans à peine, là, il s'était vraiment découvert une passion dans les chevaux. Et Francine ne le comprenait pas…

Il était donc en colère de savoir qu'elle avait encore une fois refusée son invitation au haras et jeta son téléphone contre le mur. L'argent qu'il gagnait grâce aux courses lui permettait ces excès de colère. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être surpris dans un tel moment, et encore moins par une jeune fille.

« Vous êtes un monstre ! Cria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vos chevaux ! Vous savez comment vous les maltraitez ! Ils souffrent atrocement dans vos box. Ils sont minuscules et puis vos chevaux sont absolument épuisés et vous les torturez en les faisant courir toute la journée. Pour quoi, en plus ? Aucune victoire en deux ans !

\- Hey, du calme, petite !

\- Ne m'appelez pas « petite », grogna la jeune fille.

\- Désolé, écoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et je ne sais surtout pas ce que tu fais là. Ce haras est une propriété privée tu sais.

\- Je parle de vos chevaux et de vos poneys qui gémissent de douleur sans être entendu depuis des années.

\- Et comment tu sais donc qu'ils hennissent de douleur ?

\- Même sans les comprendre, vous devriez bien vous rendre compte de leur mal. Si vous teniez un tant soit peu à eux. Mais vous vous en fichez bien, vous voulez seulement les faire courir et les épuiser à la tâche. Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Et voilà qu'elle le traitait de monstre à nouveau… Mais qui était donc cette sauvageonne ? Une amie des animaux ? Une écologiste convaincue et un peu barge sur les bords ? De toute évidence, elle croyait dur comme fer en ce qu'elle disait. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser en paix. Mais pour qui elle se prenait d'abord ? Ce haras lui appartenait, et les chevaux et poneys qu'il contenait, aussi.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne les torture pas comme tu dis. Et je te prie de baisser d'un ton. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Ditzy. Et je ne baisserai pas d'un ton, pas avant que vous ne m'ayez entendu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous devez laisser plus de liberté à vos chevaux et poneys. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre ainsi. Ils ont besoin d'espace. Oh, et ils détestent votre avoine. Ils veulent de l'herbe fraiche.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui t'as dit ça ? Ton petit doigt ?

\- Non. Ce sont les poneys.

\- Ah, bien sûr… Tu parles aux animaux peut-être ?

\- Pas à tous les animaux. Les chevaux ont un langage vraiment grossier d'ailleurs. En même temps, ce sont eux qui souffrent le plus, ici. »

Ils nageaient en plein délire. Mais il n'empêche que plus d'espace et d'air frais… Ce n'était pas si fou que ça. Mais parler d'un langage grossier et dire que ses chevaux souffraient… C'était tiré par les oreilles. Et il n'aimait pas les Illuminés comme cette Ditzy. Surtout qu'elle en lui avait toujours pas dit comment elle était entrée ici. Peut-être qu'elle était une sorte de leurre, un moyen de le divertir pendant que ses complices lui volaient des chevaux ou peut-être même de l'argent…

« Allez-vous en mademoiselle, dit Clive.

\- Ditzy ! Appela une voix grave d'homme derrière eux.

\- Docteur ! Il ne me croit pas quand je lui parle des souffrances de ses bêtes.

\- Laissez tomber, Miss Hooves.

\- Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Va prendre l'air dehors, je vais parler à Monsieur Jones. »

La colère de Ditzy Doo se retourna alors contre le Seigneur du Temps. Elle fonça vers lui mais il dégagea sa route et elle se retrouva hors de la pièce. Le Docteur ferma la porte et Ditzy frappa dessus en vain. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, peut-être par nostalgie aussi car elle voyait bien comme le voyait aussi le Docteur que ce monde était bien différent du sien et que les chevaux et les poneys n'avaient pas les mêmes droits qu'à Equestria. Mais elle les comprenait quand même. Parce qu'elle restait un Poney. Parce qu'elle restait un Pégase comme elle l'avait toujours été. Et le Docteur ne pouvait pas comprendre cela sa nature équine était juste trop forte. Elle la dirigeait. Et elle avait besoin d'espace et d'air frais comme les chevaux de Clive Jones.

Elle sortit de la maison principale du haras et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au TARDIS. Derrière elle, le Docteur la vit soudain s'envoler au-dessus du sol et fut subjugué quelques secondes par l'apparition mystérieuse de deux magnifiques ailes grises et bleues dans son dos. Derpy Hooves volait maintenant au-dessus des nuages et Clive qui était sorti avec le Seigneur du Temps et qui ne l'avait pas vu décoller se demanda simplement où elle était passée puis retourna à l'écurie pour la chercher. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était évaporée.

…

Les nuages de la Terre étaient aussi doux que ceux d'Equestria. Le contact de ses plumes avec leur surface humide était si doux, si réconfortant. Derpy restait une pégase, comme elle se l'était dit : elle en avait maintenant la preuve. Et même dans un autre monde comme celui du Docteur, elle pouvait rester elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une véritable humaine. Et elle se sentait soulagée à cette idée.

Elle voltigea au-dessus des nuages pendant de longues dizaines de minutes et c'est calmée et heureuse de s'être retrouvée qu'elle retourna sur la terre ferme à quelques mètres du TARDIS. Elle replia ses ailes quand elle vit le Seigneur du Temps sortir de la cabine. Il semblait soulagé de la revoir et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'aurait pas dû croire qu'elle pourrait faire face ainsi à la nature humaine. Il lui dit qu'il savait pour ses ailes et que sur Terre, on appelait les êtres ailés des « anges », pas des « pégases ». Mais que dans son cas, elle avait juste retrouvé sa vraie identité Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle n'était pas plus humaine que lui et qu'elle avait seulement désormais une autre apparence, comme lui n'avait jamais vraiment été un simple poney dans le monde où ils s'étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt. Elle était un ange, il était un Seigneur du Temps. Et il lui avoua l'avoir déjà compris la veille quand il avait vu un tatouage naturel, comme une marque de naissance plutôt, sur sa cuisse droite : des bulles bleues. Sa marque dont elle ignorait l'origine mais qui la suivait dans cet autre univers. Elle n'était peut-être plus un poney mais elle restait un paradoxe, une humaine ailée, une humaine parlant et comprenant les poneys…

Et s'il aimait les mystères depuis toujours, Ditzy Doo lui apparaissait comme un mystère à ne pas résoudre. Leur simple voyage entre univers bis était déjà un paradoxe. Et sans savoir comment, il se dit que ce n'était que le premier. Ou le dernier…

...

A l'intérieur du TARDIS, le Docteur et Derpy Hooves attendaient leurs compagnons Mickey et Martha qui disaient au revoir au père de cette dernière.

« Mais oui, papa, je dirais à maman à quel point ce haras est magnifique et combien tu as travaillé pour cela. »

Les embrassades prirent ensuite fin et le couple entra à l'intérieur de la cabine de police. Martha Jones-Smith avait réussi à faire comprendre à son père ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Ditzy au sujet des chevaux et lui avait aussi avoué qu'elle venait d'un autre univers et non pas d'un autre haras concurrent. En sachant cela, Clive Jones avait accepté d'écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire la jeune femme. Et Ditzy avait expliqué plus calmement ce qu'elle pensait, ou plutôt savait, être le mieux pour les chevaux et les poneys du père de Martha. Il l'en avait remercié et ils se quittaient maintenant en toute amitié. Mais les quatre voyageurs temporels devaient maintenant rentrer à Londres. Et Mickey et Martha hésitaient à rentrer aussi vite chez eux… C'était si rare de voir le TARDIS.

« Vous voulez voyager avec nous quelques temps, demanda le Docteur.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Si vous voulez bien.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Moi non plus, assura Ditzy.

\- Alors allons-y, Avante les amis ! »

Le Docteur tira au même moment l'un des leviers de la console, celui qui actionnait le rotor spatio-temporel. Il n'avait appuyé sur aucun autre bouton, aussi tous les trois « enfants du temps » savaient que le TARDIS allait décider seule de l'endroit où elle allait se matérialiser. Et cela n'annonçait qu'une chose : des aventures passionnantes !

…

Le TARDIS tangua une dernière fois, si violemment que tous les voyageurs se retrouvèrent au sol en quelques secondes. Ils se relevèrent pourtant très vite et tous très excités à l'idée de découvrir un tout nouveau monde merveilleux, ils se précipitèrent à la porte du TARDIS. Le Docteur l'ouvrit en premier et s'arrêta, horrifié.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, il reconnaissait un trou noir qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir un revoir. Un trou noir impossible. Un paradoxe plus grand que tous les autres : la planète du Diable.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Docteur ? Demanda Derpy.

\- On ne devrait pas être là. Oh non… On ne devrait vraiment pas être là ! »

Au loin, ils entendirent le bruit du TARDIS. Seulement ce n'était pas le leur. Un autre Docteur était en train de faire matérialiser son vaisseau à côté du leur.

Le Seigneur du Temps fouilla dans ses poches et trouva presque miraculeusement trois clés du TARDIS qu'il avait trafiqué pour les « au cas où ». Il en lança une à Martha et une à Mickey, qui connaissaient tous les deux les « filtres de perception » du Docteur. Il mit lui-même la dernière clé à son cou et utilisa son tournevis sonique pour trafiquer la clé que Ditzy portait heureusement toujours à son cou comme un collier. Cachés par les filtres de perception, tous les quatre virent ensuite sortir de l'autre TARDIS le Dixième Docteur et une jeune femme blonde que seule Ditzy Doo ne reconnut pas comme étant la célèbre Rose Marion Tyler.


	7. 6 - D'une Rose à l'autre

Chapitre six :

D'une Rose à l'autre.

« Comment elle peut être ici, demanda Mickey.

\- On est déjà venus ici. Et on ferait bien de ne pas rester, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment le TARDIS a-t-il pu nous mener dans un tel paradoxe ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Et nous n'avons pas le temps de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, demanda Ditzy. »

Autour d'eux, les deux voyageurs temporels ne se doutaient aucunement du paradoxe qui venait de se produire. Le TARDIS n'aurait jamais dû les ramener dans un endroit où ils avaient déjà été. Encore moins, ici. Le Diable, le trou noir au-dessus de leurs têtes, les Oods,… C'était déjà bien assez. Rose et le Docteur n'avaient alors pu s'échapper de ce véritable piège mortel que par la chance que le Seigneur du Temps avaient eu de retrouver le TARDIS sous la surface de cette planète.

Mickey et Martha Smith étaient déjà rentrés dans le TARDIS, Martha avait même fait demi-tour immédiatement quand elle avait vu Rose Tyler s'avancer vers eux. Le Docteur aurait voulu faire de même mais il était fasciné par la présence de la jeune femme et son double, plus jeune que lui de près de mille ans.

« Bienvenue en enfer, lut Rose sur le mur.

\- Oh n'exagère pas tout de même.

\- Non, c'est écrit sur le mur, rit Rose. »

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Revoir Rose en vie… Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Un ood entra et effraya les deux voyageurs qui n'avaient encore jamais rencontré de telle crétaure. Tout comme Ditzy Doo mais celle-ci n'était pas effrayée, elle était fascinée par cet extraterrestre non-humanoïde et non-équin. Tout la fascinait dans cet univers. Il ne pouvait pas parler ou son double l'entendrait. Il prit alors la main de Ditzy dans la sienne mais la jeune femme lui échappa vite, et elle suivit le dixième Docteur et Rose Tyler ainsi que leur guide Ood et l'humain à la peau brune qui les avaient rejoints. Ils remontèrent ainsi les couloirs de la base jusqu'au quartier général où toute l'équipe scientifique d'exploration était réunie. Le Docteur savait tout ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que bientôt, Ditzy serait elle-aussi piégée comme Rose et le Docteur. Il sentait presque déjà le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il devait récupérer Ditzy Doo.

Dans le quartier général, Rose et le Docteur découvraient avec horreur qu'ils étaient menacés par un immense trou noir juste au-dessus de leur tête. Ils étaient à peine remis de cette vue affolante quand un tremblement de terre les prit par surprise. Le dixième Docteur comprit avec horreur au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils avaient perdu le TARDIS. L'équipe scientifique leur proposa amicalement de rester avec eux et de les mener plus tard sur la planète qu'ils voudraient. Ils laissèrent ensuite seuls les deux voyageurs expatriés. Rose et le Seigneur du Temps blaguèrent encore un peu puis l'air plus grave, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en disant que la situation était assez critique pour qu'ils puissent s'inquiéter. Ditzy les regardait à peine. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais elle avait entendu parler du TARDIS. Et elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il en était. C'étaient aussi des Seigneurs du Temps. Et le Docteur lui avait avoué avoir détruit sa planète. Il devait souffrir de revoir certains de ses congénères. Il les connaissait peut-être même.

Le Docteur laissa Rose seul et Ditzy s'approcha un peu de la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'un Seigneur du Temps. Elle portait le même genre d'habits que Martha, ou plus précisément qu'elle-même. Elle était assez petite et elle avait peur. Bien plus peur que son compagnon.

« Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit la jeune femme à Ditzy. »

L'ancienne pégase se demanda d'abord comment cette fille pouvait la voir et comprit qu'elle venait de perdre sa clé du TARDIS. Elle était tombée à terre à côté d'elle.

« Je… Je viens d'entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, ici ?

\- Euh et bien, je dirais un peu comme vous. Je ne devrais pas être là.

\- Vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe ? Vous vous êtes écrasée, vous-aussi ?

\- Euh, oui. C'est ça. Exactement ça et il faut que je reparte maintenant.

\- Vous comptez repartir comment ? Nous, on a perdu notre vaisseau. Et je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi.

\- Vous venez d'où ?

\- De la Terre.

\- Et bien vous, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Moi, je ne crois pas.

\- Ah bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est votre nom ?

\- Ditzy. Ditzy Doo.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Rose. Rose Tyler. »

Rose Tyler ? Ça ressemblait à un nom humain. Et elle venait de la Terre… C'était sûrement une compagne de Seigneur du Temps comme elle. Son compagnon revint justement et Ditzy ramassa vite sa clé pour que celui-ci ne la voit pas. Dans le même temps, le TARDIS se matérialisa autour d'elle. A l'extérieur de la cabine bleue, le Docteur crut entendre le bruit du TARDIS mais il l'interpréta comme une illusion acoustique due à la perte trop récente de son cher vaisseau spatio-temporel…

« Miss Hooves ! S'exclama le Docteur. J'ai bien cru ne pas vous retrouver.

\- Je vais bien, Docteur. Mais pourquoi vous aviez si peur qu'ils nous voient ? Vous connaissez cette Rose Tyler ?

\- Quoi ? Tu leur as parlé ?

\- A la jeune fille, seulement.

\- Elle s'appelle Rose, comme tu l'as dit. De quoi vous avez parlé toutes les deux ?

\- Seulement du fait que nous ne pourrons jamais rentrer chez nous, ni l'une ni l'autre.

\- Elle va rentrer chez elle, assura le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Demanda Ditzy.

\- Elle était ma compagne. L'homme avec elle est une de mes anciennes régénérations, expliqua le Docteur. »

Derpy comprit au ton de la voix du Docteur qu'elle devait avoir eu une triste fin, cette pauvre Rose. Un si triste destin qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle.

« Bon, et si on allait ailleurs, maintenant ? J'ai réglé certains crans de sécurité du manipulateur de vortex temporel du TARDIS. On ne devrait pas avoir d'autres paradoxes comme celui-ci. »

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à lancer le TARDIS dans le vortex temporel quand arrivèrent Martha et Mickey dans la salle de la console.

« Docteur, vous pouvez nous ramener chez nous, maintenant, dit Martha.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rentrer tous les deux ?

\- Oui, on y a bien réfléchi. Ces paradoxes sont trop dangereux.

\- D'accord, comme vous voulez… »

Le Seigneur du Temps régla alors à nouveau la console du rotor du TARDIS. Et il lança cette fois pour de bon le TARDIS dans le vortex temporel, l'éloignant ainsi du trou noir et du Diable et sa planète maudite.

…

Le TARDIS se rematérialisa très vite à nouveau. Mais le Docteur ne les avait pas conduits au ranch des Jones. C'était le centre-ville de Londres qui se découvrait devant leurs yeux, Big Ben et le Parlement.

« Quand est-on, Docteur ? Demanda Martha.

\- Euh, je dirais quelques semaines après notre dernier passage sur Terre.

\- Bon quelques semaines, c'est mieux qu'un an, fit Mickey. »

Les Smith firent leurs adieux au Docteur et à Derpy Hooves puis le TARDIS se dématérialisa à nouveau. Mickey et Martha repartirent à pied vers la maison qu'ils occupaient depuis leur mariage.

…

« Docteur, où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant, demanda Derpy.

\- Hum et bien je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

\- Tout ! Tout dans cet univers est tellement nouveau pour moi ! »

C'était vrai. N'importe où que le TARDIS les mènerait, Ditzy Doo serait tout autant fascinée. Et puis, il venait bien de régler la sécurité du vortex ? Rien ne devait mal se passer. Et puis l'aventure le tentait. Le TARDIS filait déjà dans le vortex du Temps. Ils atterriraient où Sexy le voudrait où ils devaient aller.

…

En ouvrant la porte du TARDIS, le Seigneur du Temps reconnut immédiatement la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient : c'était toujours la Terre. Il reconnut également les lieux : la ville de Londres. Enfin, la campagne londonienne mais d'où l'on voyait très bien le vieux clocher du parlement de Westminster. Big Ben sonna justement. Derpy suivit le Docteur à l'extérieur de la cabine de police. En voyant Big Ben, la poney comprit elle-aussi qu'ils étaient toujours à Londres. Mais le paysage encore désolé autour d'eux prouvait qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps – ou dans un univers parallèle…

En face d'eux arrivait un couple, main dans la main. La femme, enceinte d'au moins déjà six mois, avait un visage fort reconnaissable. Derpy lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Le Docteur poussa Derpy derrière un buisson et activa avec sa clé la transparence du TARDIS. Rose Tyler et son compagnon avançaient vers eux en discutant et riant.

« Est-ce que tu ne sens pas la présence du TARDIS, demanda Rose.

\- Je pense que tes hormones te jouent des tours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous suivrait et en plus en étant invisible.

\- Elle est peut-être jalouse de nous, plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Susan doit veiller sur elle.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai aussi cette sensation que l'on n'est pas seuls. Pas toi ? »

Si, et le Docteur hocha la tête avant de désigner le buisson où son double et sa future compagne s'étaient cachés. Le couple se rapprocha du buisson et se butèrent à un mur invisible. D'un coup de tournevis sonique, le vieil homme enleva le voile qui rendait le TARDIS invisible. Et la boite bleue familière apparut. Mais le Seigneur du Temps se releva et avoua enfin sa présence.

« Docteur, dit-il autant pour se présenter que saluer sa version antérieure. »

Le dernier visage qu'il avait eu avant de se transformer en poney. Ce visage ridé, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus dont il avait toujours si peu de souvenirs, lui répondit par un sourire un peu narquois.

« Docteur. »

Rose sentit toute l'ampleur du paradoxe qui se produisait tandis que Derpy les observait tous les deux en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient à se dévisager ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Demanda le plus vieux physiquement.

\- La vraie question est comment Rose peut être ici.

\- Tu as oublié ? Encore, un docteur amnésique…

\- Oui, j'ai perdu quelques souvenirs. Mais jamais je n'aurais oublié Rose Tyler, si je l'avais retrouvé. Alors dis-moi, comment est-elle arrivée ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas Rose Tyler, répondit l'intéressée, je suis Rose bis. La métacrise du Grand Méchant Loup.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est assez compliqué, commença le Douzième Docteur, en fait, je me suis retrouvé dans l'univers parallèle avec Clara et j'ai retrouvé Rose avec mon clone. Et Rose s'est dédoublée… »

N'ayant pas vraiment compris comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, le Docteur s'assit aux côtés du couple avec Derpy et écouta plus attentivement le long récit des retrouvailles du Docteur avec Rose Tyler Noble, la naissance de Rose Bis et leur vie ensemble, leur mariage et la grossesse de Rose de TARDIS. Tout cela faisait comprendre à Derpy ce qu'avait vraiment représenté cette Rose Tyler pour son Docteur, et le Docteur lui comprenait peu à peu qu'ils n'avaient pas atterris dans l'univers parallèle qu'il pensait, mais bien dans un autre univers parallèle : un univers où il avait retrouvé Rose Tyler. Un univers où il avait connu le bonheur Il regarda ensuite la jeune humano-pégase, son ange aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux loucheurs. Derpy Hooves était ce qui remplaçait cette vie que menait son double. Elle était la clé de son bonheur à lui. Elle était sa Rose Tyler, aujourd'hui. La Rose du Treizième.

« Et on est où, ici, alors ? A quelle époque, demanda Ditzy.

\- On est au XXIIIème siècle. Chez Susan Ilum. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas retrouvé, elle non plus ?

\- Non… C'est bien une preuve que tu vis dans un univers parallèle. Au moins, ce n'est pas encore un paradoxe.

\- Ca veut aussi dire que le TARDIS va devoir se recharger, comprit Rose, vous pourriez venir avec nous chez Susan et son mari ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Whooves. »

Trois Roses dans une même maison, ça c'était un vrai paradoxe. Même s'ils étaient encore dans un univers parallèle, le TARDIS n'avait pas créés ces paradoxes pour rien. Elle les menait ici, ils passaient d'une Rose à l'autre.


	8. 7 - Univers parallèle ?

Chapitre sept :

Univers parallèle ?

La maison qu'habitait désormais Susan Foreman était située à quelques kilomètres en contrebas de la colline où s'était matérialisé le TARDIS. La jeune femme vivait maintenant en compagnie de David, son mari, dans un vieux corps de ferme vieux d'au moins trois siècles. La maison elle-même avait été rénovée mais gardait son charme ancien d'autrefois. Avec un pincement aux cœurs, le Docteur se souvint que sa petite-fille avait été toujours très attirée par l'ancien, au point de choisir de rester un temps durant élève au lycée de Coal Hill en 1963.

Rose et son double parallèle marchaient devant eux et sonnèrent à la porte de la bâtisse. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la lourde porte en bois ne s'ouvre depuis l'intérieur. Susan Foreman Ilum avait une serviette mouillée nouée en un rapide chignon dans ses cheveux. Surprise de revoir si vite ses grands-parents, elle restait interdite sur le seuil de la porte. Surtout en fait parce que les résidus de ses sens de Dame du Temps lui disaient que l'autre homme, bien plus jeune et dont elle n'avait jamais encore vu le visage, qui la regardait avec curiosité de ses yeux plus vieux qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à alors, cet homme évitait soigneusement son grand-père, parce qu'ils étaient un seul et même homme. Il y avait devant elle deux Docteurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient, blondes toutes les deux et jeunes également, presque autant qu'elle à l'époque où elle voyageait encore dans le TARDIS, s'observaient toutes les deux comme si elles se jugeaient rivales.

« Docteur, dit Susan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Admirant la perspicacité de son unique petite-fille, le Seigneur du Temps ne sut pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme. Ditzy Doo, elle, n'avait pas encore vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Rose de TARDIS prit alors l'initiative d'expliquer la situation.

Susan dût bien admettre que comme Ditzy, elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment un paradoxe comme celui-ci pouvait avoir lieu. Elle les invita à entrer et Rose proposa de faire du thé. Sautant sur l'occasion, Ditzy Doo offrit à son tour de faire cuire quelques muffins. Et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans la cuisine de la ferme des Ilum.

De leur côté, les trois Seigneurs du Temps restèrent dans le salon. Le plus vieux en apparence alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir tandis que les deux autres s'assirent dans des fauteuils pour lui faire face. Tous se posaient des questions sur le paradoxe qu'ils vivaient. Le plus vieux d'entre eux était le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de leur présence, ici. Seul le Treizième considérait qu'il se trouvait dans un univers parallèle. Ne venait-il donc pas de quitter Equestria et son univers de poneys ? C'était certainement un univers de poche, comme celui-ci où était coincée sa planète Gallifrey. La présence d'une Rose Tyler et de Susan Ilum dans la vie du Docteur dans cet univers était tout simplement trop improbable pour qu'il n'ait pas changé encore une fois d'univers. Et si c'était le cas, ils n'allaient pouvoir partir que dans une bonne dizaine ou vingtaine d'heures.

« Bien alors si je comprends bien, cette Ditzy c'est ta nouvelle compagne ? Vous voyagez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Demanda le Douzième.

\- Quelques années je crois. Deux ou trois, je dirais.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Rose, fit Susan.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est vrai qu'elle est blonde mais je crois bien que c'est la seule ressemblance entre elles. »

Au même moment, les deux jeunes femmes, à moitié-humaines toutes les deux, arrivèrent à ce moment-là avec le thé et les muffins déjà cuits et dégageant une odeur délicieuse… Beurrée. Whooves sourit de toutes ses dents à la pégase humaine.

« Les fours pâtissiers de cette époque sont juste formidables, Docteur ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de jeter un muffin dans sa bouche, en oubliant qu'elle avait désormais l'apparence d'une humaine. Est-ce qu'on pourra en prendre un dans le TARDIS ? »

Whooves éclata d'un rire franc et peu discret avec des miettes de muffins anglais au beurre bien gras qui jaillissaient hors de sa bouche. Un peu honteux d'avoir lui-aussi oublié qu'il était de nouveau un humain – enfin un Seigneur du Temps – Whooves sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais ni Susan, ni le Douzième Docteur ne virent là autre chose qu'un simple signe de sa nouvelle personnalité. Rose Bis de Gallifrey et de TARDIS était, elle, moins prompte à lui pardonner un tel comportement. Alors qu'elle l'avait pendant si longtemps connu mieux que personne quand elle vivait avec son clone, elle avait depuis perdu une part de ses souvenirs dans une masse de nouveaux. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser du Seigneur du Temps qu'elle avait devant elle. C'était une nouvelle régénération, c'était évident. Mais Rose Bis n'avait jamais vu le Docteur se régénérer. Jamais devant elle, jamais depuis la métacrise qui lui avait donné naissance. Elle était donc déboussolée devant ce nouveau Docteur qu'elle découvrait.

Rose croqua dans le muffin à la fraise qu'elle avait demandé à Ditzy Doo. Elle voulait des fraises. Elle avait besoin de fraises ! Longtemps, elle avait cru que cette idée d'envie de fraises était anecdotique et même stupide. Depuis maintenant trois mois, elle devait bien admettre s'être trompée sur ce point. Avec son TARDIS, le Docteur était allé chercher une bonne tonne de ces fruits rouges et juteux dans une planète-serre où elles seraient apparemment à la fois les moins chères et les meilleures de l'univers pour la question du prix, Rose était dubitative : le Docteur n'avait jamais eu de notions sur l'argent. Jamais de réelles notions sur l'argent...

« Sinon, Docteur, même si tu viens d'un univers parallèle, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Susan. »

Sans rentrer dans les détails de ses régénérations – parce qu'ils avaient tous déjà compris que jusqu'à sa douzième incarnation, leur univers devait avoir été le même. Whooves expliqua alors juste ses premiers voyages avec Clara. Il parla de son besoin de ramener Clara Oswald, sa dernière compagne avant Miss Hooves, et qu'ensuite il n'avait plus aucun souvenir et s'était retrouvé dans un univers parallèle où il avait rencontré Ditzy et qu'il venait enfin de quitter, après plusieurs années.

Le Douzième Docteur expliqua que ces voyages d'après Trenzalore, il les avait vécus aussi. Avant de retrouver Rose Tyler et son clone dans leur univers parallèle, le Monde de Pete. Il raconta alors plus précisément la métacrise de Rose Noble, alors sous sa forme du grand méchant loup. De plus en plus, le Seigneur du Temps dans sa quatorzième incarnation doutait alors de sa théorie d'univers parallèle. Le Monde de Pete était le même univers parallèle que celui où il avait laissé tant de siècles plus tôt _sa _Rose Tyler sur une plage norvégienne. Et deux univers parallèles semblables dans deux univers eux même parallèles. Cela faisait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences, bien trop pour que ce monde où ils se trouvaient soit également une copie parallèle de celui d'où il venait. Et puis, il y avait son amnésie. Tellement peu de souvenirs de son incarnation précédente que la possibilité qu'il s'agisse bien d'un simple nouvel imbroglio temporel lui paraissait de plus en plus probable. Le seul hic à cette théorie, presque rassurante puisque ce n'était pas une situation inédite, c'était justement son amnésie. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait été causée, mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'aurait jamais pu oublier d'avoir retrouvé Rose Tyler, la femme humaine qu'il avait longtemps vu comme son âme-sœur et la femme de ses vies.

Ditzy l'avait remplacée depuis. Et il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas être marié avec un clone de son ancienne compagne. Et encore moins avoir eu un enfant avec elle, parce qu'il avait bien compris que la jeune femme était enceinte.

Rose de Gallifrey et son mari doutaient eux aussi de plus en plus de la version d'univers parallèle du Treizième Docteur. Trop de souvenirs de celui-ci étaient identiques à ceux du Douzième. Et Rose de TARDIS voyait bien que si ce Docteur était bien la future régénération de son mari, celui-ci allait l'oublier dans l'avenir. Ditzy Doo était de toute évidence plus qu'une compagne pour lui. Elle avait quand même quitté son univers pour lui. D'une certaine façon, elle-aussi l'avait fait... Mais elle n'en était pas moins jalouse de cette jeune fille sortie de nulle part et qui avait pris sa place dans les cœurs du Docteur. Le Douzième Docteur semblait aussi l'avoir compris. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant, pas plus que son double, admettre qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne dans deux incarnations différentes. Il suggéra plus avec malice que par vraie honnêteté que cette Ditzy Doo était la « Rose Tyler du Treizième ». Même si sa femme l'avait déjà compris, la fille du Temps sentit un pincement au cœur quand le Seigneur du Temps le plus âgé et qui semblait à nouveau si jeune pourtant rougit et faillit même avant ça s'étrangler avec son muffin beurré. Ditzy ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Elle-seule n'avait pas compris que ce Docteur qu'elle voyait si âgé était la version plus jeune de son Docteur Whooves. Elle se leva et sortit du salon.

…

Devant la ferme des Ilum, Whooves retrouva la jeune pégase.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin finir par m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette Rose Tyler ? Et de la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites depuis qu'on a atterri, ici ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ditzy, je t'ai suivi, ici !

\- D'accord. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pour Rose ? Et pourquoi ils ont dit que j'étais _ta _Rose Tyler ? Ce n'est pas suffisant que je sois ta Derpy Hooves ? »

Surpris de ces questions, le Docteur ne sut pas trop comment répondre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait encore jamais parlé de Rose Tyler à Derpy. Et il ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus de River Song, celle qu'il considérait encore parfois comme sa femme, et il savait très bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il comprit que devant l'insistance de la ponette il ne pourrait plus longtemps mentir sur ses sentiments, que ce soit au sujet de Rose, de River ou bien de Ditzy elle-même.

« Rose Tyler a été ma compagne, elle a aussi été la première femme que j'ai aimé. Et j'ai dû renoncer à elle. Il y a plus de mille ans. Mais je l'ai toujours regretté. Dans les souvenirs que j'ai perdus, je l'ai apparemment retrouvé et épousé. Mais le Docteur dans cette maison a raison et d'ailleurs j'avais déjà fait moi-même utilisé cette expression, Ditzy. Tu es ma Rose Tyler.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis ta Rose Tyler ?

\- Que je t'aime et que tu es très chère à mes cœurs.

\- Mais tu es marié avec cette femme dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas un univers parallèle ?

\- C'est une autre régénération. Tu es vraiment la compagne du Treizième, ma compagne… Et je voudrais te demander… Miss Hooves, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	9. 8 - Oui, oui, oui, OUI !

Chapitre huit :

Oui, oui, oui… OUI !

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Derpy était presque un murmure. Son esprit avait encore du mal à tout connecter. Que venait de dire le Docteur ? L'épouser ? Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas… Et voilà que maintenant elle était bloquée avec cet air de surprise qui lui prenait tout le visage. Un visage humain… Ditzy ne savait même pas à quoi elle devait ressembler. Et encore moins ce que devait en déduire Hooves.

« Ça va, Derpy ? Demanda le Docteur, conscient de son état de choc.

\- Oui, murmura Ditzy d'une voix plus faible encore.

\- Je suis désolé si j'y suis allé un peu trop vite, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, commença le Seigneur du temps.

\- Oui…

\- Enfin, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On est ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Et en plus, tu es dans un corps humain que tu ne reconnais pas encore bien…

\- Oui. Répéta Derpy un tantinet plus fort que les deux dernières fois.

\- Et puis il y a Rose. Je suppose que la voir heureuse avec mon double m'a fait comprendre à quel point je t'aimais. Et à quel point j'avais envie que tu restes à mes côtés, pour toujours… Miss Hooves ?

\- OUI ! S'écria la jeune femme en retrouvant enfin sa voix et son énergie. Oui, oui, oui, oui ! »

Et elle s'envola, virevolta quelques secondes dans l'air compressé de la cabine de police puis elle fonça dans les bras du Docteur – tout en répétant ce que celui-ci venait enfin de comprendre comme sa réponse. Dans les bras de son amant, et désormais fiancé, Ditzy sentit son esprit se calmer et elle se retira de son étreinte improvisée.

« Alors c'est oui, demanda Whooves malicieusement.

\- Evidemment que c'est oui ! J'en avais toujours rêvé, tu sais ? Mais jamais, jamais, je n'aurais cru ça possible ! Oh, vraiment ça m'a surprise, mais je suis si heureuse ! J'ai toujours voulu entendre ça un jour de ta part. Je savais depuis le début ce que je répondrais ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ne pas trouver mes mots. Pas pour répondre à cette question. Vraiment j'en ai rêvé si souvent. Rêvé de nous, à nous marier. Et tu le veux vraiment ; et moi aussi ! Oh, c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Mais comment on va se marier ? En humains, en poneys ? Il y a sûrement des tas de traditions humaines, non ? Est-ce qu'on pourra transposer celles d'Equestria ? Oh et puis il faudrait quand même qu'on invite nos familles, non ? Enfin, la mienne… Mais elle n'est pas dans cet univers… Et où on pourra se marier, alors ? Ici ? Avec ton double alors qu'il est déjà marié à Rose ? Sur Terre avec tous ces humains qui ont été tes compagnons et que je ne connais pas, même de nom ? Et puis on n'est même pas dans le bon univers, ici. Et même sur Terre. Mon univers, c'est Equestria. Et puis pour le gâteau, si je le veux au foin comme dans la tradition d'Equestria, on ne pourra pas se marier, ici. On pourrait toujours faire un gâteau de muffin, mais ce ne serait vraiment pas original… Et puis quelle robe mettre ? Les Poneys font toujours très attention à leurs robes pour leurs mariages. Mais je n'en ai plus ! Je n'ai que cette peau rose et sans le moindre poil ! Je ne peux pas la brosser et la tresser ! Et dire que je m'étais toujours imaginée en mariée avec le poil tressée, ma crinière relevée… Comment faire avec ces cheveux ? Ils sont si raides, si indisciplinés ! Comment vous faites, vous les humains ? Ou Seigneurs du Temps… Franchement, ce serait tellement plus simple d'être à la maison, d'être moi et d'être avec mes parents. Je les ai toujours vus à mes côtés dans mes rêves de mariée. Je ne peux pas me marier sans eux ! Je suis seule, ici. Seule avec toi… Mais seule quand même. Et puis je ne pourrais même pas porter quelque chose d'ancien et de bleu. Comment trouver quelque chose d'ancien dans un univers aussi neuf pour nous ?»

Whooves n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche alors qu'il écoutait le long discours que venait de lui débiter sa compagne. Devant son enthousiasme effrayant, le Docteur n'osait pas lui faire remarquer qu'il lui avait demandé si elle « voulait » l'épouser, et non pas de l'épouser aussi directement. C'était tout comme, évidemment. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa douce compagne soit aussi... Pressée de l'épouser. N'avaient-ils pas le temps de penser à tous ces petits détails ? Ou le choc de leurs cultures était-il trop grand pour qu'ils puissent un jour y penser ?

Il l'aimait bien assez y faire face de toutes les façons qu'il faudrait. Mais Derpy était encore une jeune pégase pratiquement autant innocente et insouciante qu'à leur rencontre. Elle continuait de parler et de s'enthousiasmer pour leur mariage… Le Docteur devait l'arrêter. C'était un coup de tête plus qu'une vraie décision rationnelle qui l'avait poussé à demander sa compagne de cœurs en mariage. Et ils avaient tout le temps de voir où la vie les mènerait ensemble.

« Ditzy, commença-t-il, écoute, je suis vraiment très heureux que tu sois prête à m'épouser à ce point, mais on a le temps, d'accord ? On n'a le temps de voir pour tous ces détails. Viens juste dans mes bras et n'y pensons plus pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ? En fait, on pourrait même se marier tout de suite ! Après tout quelque chose d'ancien et de bleu, il y a le TARDIS. C'est un peu grand à porter mais c'est symbolique.

\- D'accord. Mais attend tu ne veux pas que ta famille soit présente au moins ?

\- Quelle famille ? Elle est à Equestria. Mais toi, tu n'en as pas une de famille ?

\- Et bien pas vraiment…

\- Tu as tes amis, tes compagnons, comme Martha et Mickey, c'est comme une famille, non ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai déjà une vrai famille. Et toi aussi. Ecoute, si on n'a pu venir ici, dans cet univers parallèle, et si on a pu quitter Equestria d'abord, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison, dit Whooves. Gallifrey doit survivre quelque part et je dois la trouver. C'est mon monde et c'est ma famille, Ditzy. Et si Gallifrey survit, les voyages inter dimensionnels sont sûrement possibles eux-aussi. Et on peut donc retourner à Equestria. Tu ne veux pas te marier auprès des tiens ?

\- Et en pégase, en plus ? Demanda Ditzy toujours autant excitée à cette idée de mariage. Oh, ce serait vraiment génial ! Mais comment retrouver Gallifrey ?

\- Je pense que mon double en a une idée. Et à deux Docteurs on devrait pouvoir trouver une solution. En attendant, ce sera sûrement dangereux si on essaye de ramener mon monde. Je t'ai parlé de la guerre du temps, des Daleks, de Rassilon ? Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là.

\- Oui. D'accord, je resterais dans le TARDIS.

\- Non, même dans le TARDIS ce sera trop dangereux. Je vais te ramener sur Terre, à Londres. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y aura de plus sûr, chérie. Et puis en plus tu pourras te chercher une robe de mariée si tu veux te marier dans cet univers. Ou si je n'arrive pas à ramener Gallifrey…

\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. »

Ditzy embrassa passionnément son fiancé puis le Seigneur du Temps alla programmer leurs nouvelles coordonnées spatiotemporelles pour déposer la fragile jeune femme à l'abri de la boite de Pandore qu'il s'apprêtait à rouvrir. Il n'imaginait que trop bien le pire des scénarios. Et il voulait la protéger de tout, et plus encore de son peuple, de Gallifrey.

Le TARDIS se rematérialisa à Londres, de nouveau près du London Eye. Le Docteur se demanda si le TARDIS ne les emmenait pas à chaque fois ici exprès. Il chassa cette pensée et sortit avec Ditzy Doo de la cabine de police. Le ciel était bleu et peu de nuages flottaient dans l'atmosphère de la Terre. C'était un beau jour d'été, comme le dernier qu'ils avaient quitté. Ditzy lui souhaita bonne chance et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rentre dans le TARDIS, en quête de sa Gallifrey. En attendant, elle était toujours tout autant excitée à l'idée de bientôt se marier avec le poney qu'elle aimait depuis deux ans. Elle flâna dans les rues commerçantes les plus prisées de la capitale britannique en chantonnant comme un refrain la réponse qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire sortir de sa bouche et qui pourtant venait du plus profond de son cœur :

« Oui, oui, oui, oui… »


	10. 9 - Ditzy Who ?

Chapitre neuf :

Ditzy Who ?

_Ditzy Doo déambulait dans les rues de Londres. Depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, elle avait appris à se fondre dans le décor des lieux étrangers qu'elle découvrait et des grandes villes comme celles-ci elle en avait déjà vu dans le futur-même d'Equestria et sur d'autres planètes. Elle ne s'y sentait pas si perdue que cela et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de faire un tour dans la ville en attendant le retour du TARDIS._

_..._

_Elle flânait donc dans les rues commerçantes et regardait les vitrines des magasins. Son futur mariage en tête, elle se demandait quelle robe elle pourrait porter quand elle vit plusieurs robes blanches exposées dans un magasin. Tâtant dans sa poche le portefeuille du Docteur, Ditzy se décida alors à entrer à l'intérieur._

_..._

_Cela faisait à peine six mois que le Henrik's avait rouvert ses portes dans la grande rue commerçante londonienne. Les promotions des soldes d'hiver étaient une nouvelle occasion pour le magasin de vêtements de marquer son retour. _

_Les banderoles flottaient dans les airs au-dessus de Ditzy Doo. La jeune femme avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer dans des grands magasins à Poneyville. Mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui-là et la jeune femme se retrouva vite perdue parmi les rayonnages de vêtements aux formes et couleurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. _

_…_

_Elle trouva finalement le rayon des robes comme elle le cherchait mais celles-ci étaient encore toutes colorées ou noires. Ditzy était éblouie par toutes ces couleurs et ces différentes matières de tissus. Elle fit couler sa main sur le tulle d'une robe puis d'une autre, appréciant le plaisir simple de cette découverte de ces nouveaux sens, d'un toucher humain plus développé que celui des poneys._

_Mais pour autant, elle ne trouvait pas les robes qu'elle avait vues en vitrines. En voyant sa détresse, une jeune fille brune et d'à peu près l'âge humain qu'elle donnait lui donna un coup de main dans sa recherche. Elle la mena dans le bon rayon et Ditzy trouva très vite la robe qu'il lui fallait. Elle était blanche et une ceinture dorée marquait la taille sans être à la fois trop fine comme de la ficelle ou trop épaisse comme une simple bande de tissu. Le décolleté en V était aussi simple et Ditzy y retrouvait la mode de Poneyville et le reflet de ses propres goûts._

_« Tu devrais l'essayer si elle te plait, lui suggéra la jeune fille. »_

_Ditzy était d'accord, elle avait envie de voir cette robe sur elle. La fille qui venait de l'aider la guida jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages du Henrik's. _

_…_

_Dans sa cabine, Ditzy se para de la robe sur laquelle elle avait immédiatement jeté son dévolu. Elle sortit ensuite de derrière le rideau et demanda son avis à la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné._

_« Elle est superbe sur toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. »_

_Ditzy Doo se tourna vers la glace murale à côté d'elle et reconnut qu'elle avait raison. Cette robe lui allait parfaitement et Ditzy en était ravie. Elle était sûre d'avoir trouvée sa robe dès cet instant._

_« Oui, elle est magnifique, dit Ditzy, merci beaucoup… _

_\- Clara, je m'appelle Clara. Répondit la fille à la question muette._

_\- Merci, Clara. Elle est parfaite. _

_\- Tu comptes l'acheter alors ?_

_\- Oui, c'est pour mon mariage._

_\- Ton mariage ? Tu veux un mariage simple ? »_

_Non, pas forcément, se dit Ditzy, mais, en même temps, même si le Docteur ramenait Gallifrey, et ce n'était pas encore certain qu'il puisse y arriver, cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour faire de leur mariage une véritable et grande cérémonie. Alors même si ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, il n'empêchait que ce mariage le serait._

_…_

_De retour dans sa cabine, Ditzy enfilait à nouveau sa jupe bleue à volants et son T-shirt jaune qu'elle avait dénichés dans TARDIS. Alors qu'elle s'habillait derrière le rideau, Clara s'emportait contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ditzy tendit l'oreille :_

_« Saleté de technologie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas t'entendre avec moi ?! »_

_Une fois habillée, Ditzy sortit de derrière le rideau de la cabine et vit la jeune fille s'énerver encore contre son téléphone. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Clara ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_\- Oh, ce n'est rien… C'est juste mon téléphone qui bug. Laisse-tomber. A moins que tu ne sois une sorte de génie de l'informatique ?_

_\- Non désolée. Mais mon petit-ami, oui. Tu veux que je te donne son numéro ? Il pourra certainement t'aider. Et puis je te dois quand même beaucoup, là. J'étais complétement perdue sans toi._

_\- Tu ne fais pas souvent du shopping… Remarqua Clara._

_\- Non. Jamais dans un tel magasin. Tu veux son numéro, alors ?_

_\- Pourquoi pas… »_

_Ditzy sortit le papier psychique du Seigneur du Temps et lui fit afficher le numéro du téléphone extérieur du TARDIS. Clara sortit un petit carnet de son sac-à-main et nota le numéro qui s'affichait devant ses yeux. Elle vit ensuite l'heure qu'il était sur sa montre et s'excusa auprès de Ditzy, rangea son carnet dans la poche de son manteau puis courut vers la sortie du magasin. _

_Il était déjà l'heure de la sortie d'école des deux enfants qu'elle gardait pour des amis depuis une semaine. Si elle les loupait à la sortie, elle pouvait dire adieu à cette chambre et cet argent de poche conséquent. Et elle pourrait aussi dire adieu à ses voyages de rêve, son dernier hommage à sa mère._

_Elle courut ainsi jusqu'à l'école des deux pré-adolescents londoniens et en oublia aussitôt le numéro du TARDIS et cette rencontre avec l'étrange Ditzy Doo._

**…**

« Ils vont revenir tu penses, grand-père ? Demanda Susan au Docteur

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était un paradoxe. Peut-être bien qu'ils ne peuvent plus revenir ? »

Rose de TARDIS et les deux Gallifréens avaient tous trois entendus la dématérialisation du TARDIS et Ditzy Doo ne devait pas savoir piloter le TARDIS. Le treizième Docteur devait donc être parti. Et Rose en était bien soulagée. Après tout, peut-être bien que ce Docteur ne rencontrerait Ditzy Doo que dans des centaines d'années, peut-être que son Docteur ne se régénérerait pas avant des dizaines d'années, peut-être même après sa propre mort. Et ne plus voir ce Docteur qui n'était plus son mari rassurait Rose Tyler de TARDIS.

« Il était moi, finit par dire le Docteur.

\- Le treizième, affirma Rose à sa grande surprise, pas toi.

\- Je suis lui, Rose, comme j'étais ton Docteur à une époque et comme je suis ton mari à présent. Il est moi dans l'avenir, dans mon avenir.

\- Je sais. Même si je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu te régénérer, j'ai les souvenirs de Rose pour savoir ce que ça te fait. J'aimerais pourtant que l'on se trompe. Peut-être venaient-ils quand même d'un univers parallèle ? Peut-être y sont-ils repartis ? Peut-être que nous ne les reverrons jamais tous les deux…

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Tu te souviens de ce que Clara avait dit sur toi quand elle est revenue voyager avec nous dans le TARDIS ? Elle croyait que tu lui avais donné le numéro de téléphone du TARDIS et permis de me rencontrer. Et tu te souviens pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés.

\- Oui… Non ! Ne dis pas que ça pouvait être cette Ditzy Doo !

\- Vous vous ressemblez quand même beaucoup pourtant. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle connait aussi le numéro du TARDIS.

\- Tu ne viens pas de te régénérer dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, ne t'avise pas de parler d'une telle chose. »

Le Douzième sourit. Sa Rose de TARDIS retrouvait de plus en plus de souvenirs de son double parallèle. Mais malheureusement, elle se trompait sur Ditzy Doo. Il y avait au contraire de grandes chances, de très grandes chances que ce soit bien cette fille-ci que Clara avait rencontré et sa compagne terrienne était bien la seule à pouvoir le leur confirmer. Ils devaient aller la voir et dire au revoir à Susan, il savait qu'il reviendrait la voir dans le futur et n'avait plus tant de mal à quitter sa petite-fille.

(…)

Quand Clara Oswald entendit, depuis son appartement du Powell Estate, le bruit familier de la matérialisation du TARDIS, elle se leva hors du canapé et courut vers les escaliers extérieurs de la résidence. Une cabine bleue venait juste d'apparaitre dans un coin de la cour et Clara était déjà devant la porte du TARDIS quand Rose, enceinte de quatre mois, se fraya un passage hors de la cabine bleue en rouspétant sur son mari qui s'impatientait derrière elle. Clara prit Rose de Gallifrey dans ses bras et enlaça ensuite le Docteur, plus bougon qu'à son habitude.

« Ah, Clara ! Vous voilà ! Rose et moi nous devons vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien être la marraine, Docteur.

\- Quoi ?! C'était Rose qui avait crié, gênée que Clara ait remarqué sa grossesse avant qu'elle ait pu lui en parler.

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça, mais j'ai besoin de savoir la femme qui vous a donné le numéro du TARDIS… Vous vous souvenez encore d'elle ? Précisément, je veux dire Je sais que vous pensiez que c'était Rose mais je pense que vous trompez. Rose et moi, nous avons fait la connaissance d'une de mes futures compagnes qui est blonde aussi et a des yeux dorés. Ditzy Doo. Ce nom te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Elle ne m'avait pas dit son nom. Je l'avais juste rencontrée au magasin. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Mais vous avez raison, ce ne devait pas être Rose. Je me souviens maintenant qu'elle cherchait une robe pour son mariage. »

Rose se sentit mal en entendant ces mots Mariage ? Ditzy n'allait donc pas seulement la remplacer dans les cœurs de son Docteur ? Elle allait prendre sa place dans sa vie, elle allait l'épouser. Au moins, elle en était sûre : elle était morte depuis longtemps quand le Docteur avait eu le malheur de la rencontrer.

« Oui, c'était bien Ditzy, donc. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. »

Rose de Gallifrey hocha tristement la tête. Mais que le Docteur, son Docteur, celui qui l'aimait, qui l'avait épousé et dont elle portait l'enfant, puisse affirmer aussi calmement et avec autant de conviction que cette fille était Ditzy Doo parce qu'elle allait se marier, et donc se marier avec lui… Le cœur de Rose commença à se briser à cette idée. Et un sentiment de malaise la saisit et la fit tanguer sur place. Le Docteur, son Docteur, était déjà tombé sous le charme de cette fille, si jeune et naïve. Comment pouvait-il donc en oublier sa propre femme et ne pas voir comment elle se sentait au plus mal ? Se demandait Rose Tyler de TARDIS.

« Docteur ? Je crois que Rose ne se sent pas très bien.

\- Chérie ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Non… Je, je… »

Rose s'évanouit. Elle s'effondra au sol, heureusement couvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le Docteur se pencha vers elle et, avec l'aide de Clara, il la ramena dans le TARDIS où il la coucha dans une banquette. Il déclara ensuite qu'ils devaient aller voir un médecin mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer des coordonnées spatio-temporelles dans la console de son vaisseau vivant, il lut un message qu'il savait ne pouvoir provenir que de lui-même, d'un autre TARDIS. Un futur Docteur qu'il venait de rencontrer, de sa future incarnation, il était signé du même nom qu'avait employé plusieurs fois Ditzy Doo pour s'adresser à son Docteur :

« Nous devons trouver Gallifrey. Whooves. »


End file.
